Shameless
by kianaisthesexman
Summary: Disguised as a boy, 15 year old Akira Botan, After getting caught trying to steal some plans from the ever elegant host club, is forced to join the host club so she doesn't spill any of their many secrets that she found Like Haruhu being a girl. OCXHikaru
1. It all started with a request

**Gah! I totally forgot to put this up first, if I don't you guys won't understand the story at all! We'll I hope you like this! RateXReview please ^^' **

~Shameless~

Name:Akira (Intelligent) Botan (Phony)  
Age:15  
Looks: Akira has blue/black hair that reaches her chest, blue eyes and and has the body that any kill would kill to have.

Likes:Strawberries, violin, piano, art, friends, boys, kendo, karate, sweets

Dislikes: water (can't swim), the dark, over the top flirts, fan girls/ fan boys

Description: Akira is a first year going to Kirakora private high school (made it up ^^') which is conveniently located near the Ouran Academy. And also like Ouran she works as one of the hostess's at her school because they have a host club but it's made for guys to visit and not girls. Akira is very blunt and a straight to the point type of person. She's also known to be the kind that can insult you without even noticing, but at other times she can be real nice and caring.

Type: Since Akira makes her own pieces of music and art she was named as the Artsy Type.  
Family: Mom=Dead, Dad=Lives in America, Little Sister= Lives with dad

Akira's little sister Nami  
Age: 5  
Looks: Nami looks nothing like Akira, she has orange blonde hair that goes down to her waist and purple eyes.

~Kirakora Private High~

If you ever visit this elegant high school, and go to the top floor, on the south wing and happen across the schools unused band room, take the time to peek inside. I'm sure you'd be surprised at what you see. You won't find unused band stands or a dusty chalk board, but rather a room inhabited by six gorgeous girls who created a hostess club to devote their free time entertaining boys with their unique ways. But little does one of these girls know, their boring life is about to get a little more excitement.

Right now one of the hostess's- Akira Botan to be exact- was busy entertaining a couple of her customers by playing one of her favorite songs on the violin (this is the song:) .com/watch?v=PGN05yOkVkw her fingers moved skillfully on the strings. Her eyes were firmly closed the whole time with no need to look at her instrument, for she played this song too many times to mess up.

About in the middle of her playing the vice- president of the hostess club Nemuri Tomo nervously walked over to her. "Umm...Akira" She muttered fidgeting next to the skilled violinist (is that a word? XD) "Hmm?" Akira answered, still playing with her eyes closed. "Ya see the club and I have been talking and it seems that we've run out of ideas and themes for us to do..."

"And?" "And so we've all decided that you're going to sneak into Ouran and take some ideas from their host club!" The president Ayame Tomo said happily as she danced over to the two other girls.

The bow to Akira's violin slides onto the wrong string causing it to make a horrible screeching noise. "WHAT?!?!?!" the girl yells obviously shocked by their sudden decision that they made without telling her. "That's right, you're going tomorrow after school to sneak into the host club and take some of their plans." "What are you guys too lazy to think of your own new ideas?!" "Yes, now wear this." Nemuri says as she chucked the Ouran guys uniform and a wig at Akira. She anime falls but bolts back up with an irk mark on the back of her head. "Hold on a second! Why me? And I'm sorry but last time I checked I obviously don't look like a boy!" Pointing at her chest that was clearly not flat.

This time Ayame chucks something at her causing Akira to almost drop her violin. "Bandage em." Was their simple answer as they walked off, but not before Nemuri gives her a sympathetic glance. "BUT- I- WAIT! Aw whatever." Akira said stomping off to go sulk in her emo corner rather _pissed_ and to leave her customers rather confused.


	2. Busted

~Shameless~

After finishing up at my station and getting all of the guys out of the room I tell Ayame that I'm leaving for today. I walk out of the school, get into my car, and drive home. The maids that dad hired for me always insist on having me be driven back and forth in a limo but I find it too much of a hassle, so I bought myself a car instead. Pulling into my driveway I grabbed the keys out of the ignition and walked into the mansion.

Ignoring all of the greetings and welcomes from the maids and butlers I made my way upstairs and into my room. It's not that I'm not great full or anything that I have people serving me 24/7 it's just that I feel bad for them. I don't think it's fair that I end up making a mess and they're the ones that have to clean it up, so I always tend to clean things up when they're not looking.

I pull off my school uniform which consists of a light gray V-neck sweater with a little bow on the chest and a short black, white, and gray striped skirt with black thigh lengthen stockings and put on my usual pj's which is a plain black wife beater and black and white checkered shorts. Throwing the guys uniform for ouran that Nemuri gave me somewhere in my big mess of a room (the maids don't usually clean Akiras room), and setting the wig and bandages that Ayame gave me on my night stand I throw myself onto my giant queen sized bed and snuggle up into the covers. "Tomorrow's gonna be a looong day."

The next morning one of the maids came up to my room in an attempt to wake me up considering school starts at 7:25 and it's already 7:15. "Miss. Akira... Miss Akira please wake up." "no" "come on, please wake up?" "nooooooooo" "you're gonna be late for school!" "FINE" I yell before shooting up out of bed and shuffling into the bathroom. I did my morning routine (Shower, brush teeth ext.) and walked back into my room with a towel on because I forgot to grab the stupid ouran uniform.

But when I got there I noticed that the uniform wasn't on the floor anymore, in fact nothing was on my floor anymore! "Hey, where'd everything go?!?!?" One of the maids that were walking by my room stopped. "Oh, we picked everything up for you" "where'd that uniform go that was on the floor?" I asked with an irk mark on the back of my head. The maid thought for a second before saying "oh, we threw it away" "WHY?!?!" "Because it wasn't from your school" she said nervously before quickly leaving my room.

Sighing in frustration I walked over to my closet "Oh well, I'll just go in a random outfit" After picking out what I was gonna wear I took the bandages and wrapped my chest, which felt kinds weird. Then I took the wig and put it on after pinning my hair up.

Looking at myself in the mirror I was surprised at the result "Wow I actually look like a guy" Taking everything back off and stuffing them in my bag for after school I put on my regular uniform and head off to school in my car. Pulling into the parking lot I get out of my car and lock it just in case a certain bunch of fan boys don't hijack my stuff, like last week -_-'  
When in the school I run to my first class since I'm almost late and sit in my usual seat near a big window.

By the end of my last class I'm about ready to fall asleep but I know I can't cause if I do i'll be late for the hostess club and if I'm late for that, well, Nemuri would probably eat me. Walking to the unused band room I open the door and walk into the brightly lit room. "Akira! your not hosting today, go change now!" Ayame screams in my ear as she pushes me into the back room. I sigh "I've only been here two seconds and she's already pmsing."

Doing what I did this morning I bandaged myself, put the outfit on, and put the wig on. Walking out of the back room and over to Ayame I tap her on the shoulder. "what now?" I ask as she turns around "What? What happened to the uniform I gave you????" I sweat dropped while rubbing the back of my neck "My maids threw it away." An irk mark appeared on the back of her head "Whatever, here I drew a map for you. Now go!" She yelled shoving a map into my hands and pushes me out the door.

"This...is the crappiest map I've ever seen." I said sweat dropping as I walk around ouran academy aimlessly. All the map had on it was a chibi version of you with little dots leading to a sign that says "3rd music room." Looking up from the "Crap Map" I noticed pretty much every girl staring at me. 'What are they looking at?' I thought as I looked at a group of girls and they just blushed bright red and started squealing. "Maybe I'll just as one of them" I mumble.

As I started walking over to them the squealing got louder. My eye twitched 'FAN GIRLS!' "Um, hey do any of you know where the 3rd music room is?" All of the girls were silent for a bit until one of the girls was brave enough to talk "uhm, you just go to the top floor of the South w-wing and go down to the end of the hall" "OK thanks" I said as I was about to walk away but I suddenly thought of something, inwardly grinning I turn back around.

"Hey, hope to see you again sometime" I said to the girl and gave her an amazing smile. The girl's face turned beat red and she suddenly fainted. 'oops' "Well, uh gotta go" I said as I ran away from the group of girls and headed to where the girl instructed the host club's room was.

Running up the stairs to the South wing and all the way to the end of the hall I spotted a sign above a large door that says '3rd music room' "This must be it" I mumble to myself before I open the door. Pushing the door open a bunch of cherry blossoms came flying at me "WTF?!?" I yell swatting the flowers away from my face before stepping into the room and quickly shutting the door. "Okay.. now where's those plans?" I think to myself as I walk around the large room.

Their were many seats and couches around the large room with a couple windows splayed on the walls giving a scenery of the elegant campus. Halfway across the room I see a table with a laptop on it. I walk over and open it up, the screen turns on but it asks for a password. 'Damn' I think slamming my hand on the keyboard. The laptop made a loud static noise and the screen went black. 'oops' I sweat drop. The screen went back on with the words welcome on it.

I grin at how lucky I am; typing in a couple things I finally found the file with all of their plans on it. Picking up the laptop I made a dash to the door but right as I opened it I came face to face with 6 of the hottest guys I have ever seen in my life, and one that looks a lot like a girl. "Oh shit..."


	3. Queer!

I stare dumbfounded at the six gorgeous guys and the one, girl? As they stare at me with the same curious look on their faces. Until a short guy with blond hair that looked like he shouldn't be in high school, spotted the laptop that I was sporting under my arm. "Hey! What're you doing with Kyoya's laptop?" 'Damn' I think as I try to find an excuse. "Uh, I was taking it... to be inspected!"

"Really? How nice!" The short blond said causing all of the guys to sweat drop. "Yup well, uh I'll be going now!" I yell as I run past them but a really tall guy with short black spiky hair grabbed me causing the laptop to slip out of my grasp and come hurtling to the hard tiled floor.

Everything seemed to freeze once it hit the ground and smashed into pieces. My arms were still out stretched and the tall dude was still holding onto me. All the guys' mouths were agape. "Aw now you did it" Said one of the twins with reddish spiky hair as he leaned on one of my shoulders. "Yeah, that had all the data for our club on it." Said the other twin leaning on my opposite shoulder. "Well, it was his fault!" I yell pointing at the tall guy that was behind me now.

"No, it's your fault for stealing my laptop in the first place." Said a guy with black hair and glasses, probably the Kyoya guy. I shrugged my shoulders "Oh, whatever. What do you want? Money? I can pay for it." "We bet you can." Said the twin on my left shoulder, "But you probably looked at all of our info. And judging by your clothes, you're not from our school." Said the other twin. 'Double Damn!' I yell in my head realizing that I've been found out. "Well Tamaki, how do we resolve this?" Four eyes ask looking at a taller blond with purple eyes.

"Well as they say, 'When in Rome do as the Roman's do'. And since you're a thief you've gotta pay the price. Starting tomorrow, you are part of the Host Club!" My eyes go wide as dinner plates, "What? No! I don't even go to your school!" "Now you do. Your maids are sending all of your personal stuff here." Says the Kyoya guy as he presses the end button on his phone and closes it.

I sweat drop while closing my eyes "Great..." 'Now what am I gonna tell MY host club???' "Tomorrow, show up here after school and you'll observe how we do everything." Explains Tamaki before heading into the Host Club. "Yay! We have a new toy!" Yell the twins as they both hug me tightly causing me to turn bright red. "Hey uh, wait up!" I yell running into the club so they couldn't see me blush.

"Why does this kind of feel like De Ja Vu?" mumbles the girly guy as he/she follows everyone into the room.

After everything settled down I got to learn everyone's names and what 'types' they are. The first names that I learned were the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin the 'Little Devil' type. The only physical appearance you can them apart by is the way they part their hair.

Then I learned girly guys' name, Haruhi Fujioka the 'Natural' type. To be honest I think that HE is a SHE, besides I'm kind of doing the same thing. So I think I'll just call Haruhi a girl until I get an answer.

Next I learned Shorty's name: Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Hunny for short. He's known as the 'loli shota' type. He's so cute that it should be illegal.

Then I learned the tall guys name, Takashi Morinozuka a.k.a. Mori, the 'wild' type. I don't really see what's so wild about him, he barley even talks!

THEN I learned Four Eye's name, Kyoya Ohtori the 'Cool' type. To be honest he kinda scares me. I don't want to say the wrong thing to him, I might get deported or something!

And last but not least theirs the air headed President Tamaki Suoh, the 'Princely' type. I think he likes Haruhi but is in major denial by calling himself her 'father.' I think it's kinda weird how he calls me his 'son.' I guess it's because the Host club is like family.

*Next Day*

It's after school and as instructed, I'm heading over to the host club again, but this time Hikaru and Kaoru are with me. It turns out that I'm in the same classes as them and Haruhi, the GIRL! I kept calling her a girl yesterday so she finally came clean. It's pretty sad how I'm doing the same thing and she's not even suspicious, in fact none of the Host Club is as far as I know.

"Hey Akira, why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Both the twins asked. "Well I ordered the uniform but they said it won't come in till tomorrow." "Oh." It's true. I thought that my maids were gonna do it for me but they surprisingly didn't. So I had to wear another random outfit.

I had on a gray baggy t shirt with a sleeveless navy blue hoodie, Dark blue skinny jeans, two rings on my thumb and index finger, topping it all off with two brown wrist bands. And because of my outfit my day consisted of squealing girls and hit-on's. Oh and now more than half of the guys in Ouran hate me. Not that I care.

During the rest of our walk we just joked around and asked random questions about each other. Heading to the door to the Third music room and opening it, the flowers flew at us like the last time. Looking inside, I saw a bunch of girls at random table being designated by the hosts that they want.

"Ah my son is here!" Yelled Tamaki as he ran over and twirled me around. "Put me down you womanizer!" I choke out causing Tamaki to crouch down in a corner and look emo. "Haha good one Akira-san!" Hikaru says wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders. "Right, Well I'll just go and observe things now." Quickly taking his arm off me and walking away before he or anyone else saw me blushing.

"I baked a cake today. Will you have a piece?"

"Only if you feed it to me."

"Oh Tamaki." I sweat drop observing how Tamaki entertains his guests. 'Done watching this' I think as I turn my attention to the twins table.

"So this guy! Half asleep tried to save all the data; he'd pulled an all-nighter complaining..."

"Not that story Hikaru!" Kaoru yells all embarrassed. "And came running to me all in a panic.." "Hikaru! How could you tell that story in front of everyone?" "Sorry Kaoru." Hikaru says grabbing Kaoru's face and bringing him close. "You're just so adorable when you're pitiful" "Hikaru!" All of the girls at their table start squealing and I blushed a little still watching them. The twins turned to me and grinned evilly, "Like what you see?" Blushing more I look away quickly "No!"

'Yes' I secretly admit in my head.

Haruhi comes up to me while shaking her head, "You'll get used to them" She says referring to the guys. "I'd hope so" "Akira!" Tamaki yells picking me up and hugging me, again! "Ah! What are you flash? I didn't even see you!" I yell as he puts me down. "No, you were just distracted by our beauty." "Does looks really matter that much?" I asked suddenly serious, "It's what's on the inside that counts."

After I said that, Tamaki started rambling on and on about how beauty should be showed off and stuff "Hey Haruhi, what's a good word that describes him?" "Annoying, Obnoxious, Egoistic..." She started listing off a bunch of words "No no not those...I got it!" I yell putting a finger in the air. Tamaki stops talking and beams at me. "Got what???" He asked excitedly thinking that he inspired me in some way. I pointed at him. "Queer!"

In an instant Tamaki's back in his emo corner and Hikaru and Kaoru come over laughing their ass's off "That's telling him!" Yells Hikaru. "Yeah, you bit off a big chink and swallowed it whole!" agreed Kaoru patting my head.

The entrance to the Host Club opened and Mori walked in with Hunny on his back. "Sorry were late guys!" Hunny yells getting off Mori's back and over to his table where his guests were waiting. "I fell asleep waiting for Takashi to finish Kendo!" Then he started rolling around on a girls lap after saying he was still sleepy.

I sweat drop "Is he really a third year? And why hasn't Mori talked, is he a mute?" I asked Haruhi, "Yeah, he's our oldest member surprisingly, as for Mori no, silence is just his thing."

"Oh Akira, by the way do you like the Host Club so far?" Kyoya asked walking up to me. "It was...Interesting." I said trying to choose my words wisely, who knows what the Shadow King might do to me.

"Good! Because tomorrow you're going to show us what you can do as a Host" I drop to the ground and clung to Kyoya's knees "I REALLY don't want to!" I whine anime crying. "To bad. You may go for today." He stated before kicking me away and walking to a table with his new laptop on it. "This sucks!" I yell before walking to the door.

But what I didn't notice was a certain twin watching me leave, and seeing my hips sway much too much for a guy makes him wonder who I really am.


	4. Cat's out of the bag

_Haha alright! Chapter 4! Just to let you guys know before i get any more of these comments in my reviews, I'm purposely following the story line very closely. I love stories that way and I tend to lose interest in things if they don't follow plots even a little. But anyways I hope you guys still continue to read my stories and continue to love them with those big hearts of yours!!! RateXReview_

_The motto of the Ouran Host Club is... be strong, distinguished, and elegant._

"Here's your dri-" "Wrong!" Tamaki yells interrupting me and bashing me over the head with a fan. "What the hell Suoh?!" I asked while rubbing my head. "When you put down a glass, place your pinky down to eliminate the harsh sound!" I sweat drop. "So, what? Does it annoy the customers?" "No! It makes you look classy. Don't I?" Tamaki asks while posing with the glass in his hand. "Uh, sure. Just watch out Suoh, all this ego of yours might make your head explode." And with that I went off to prep on my Host skills.

But before I could actually do anything, Hunny jumps me. "Kira-San! Wanna have some cake with me?" "Maybe later Hunny, I've got to go prep." 'Is he REALLY 18?' "Here then... you can borrow Bun-bun!" My eye twitched. "Um no, that's okay"

"You don't like my Bun-bun?" Hunny asks looking down with a cute sad face. 'To cute, can't resist!' I blush "Okay, I'll hold him for a little" "Yay!"

~

Tamaki watches from his station, observing my every move. One of his customers sipped her tea before speaking up. "So Tamaki, I've heard that you're raising another newbie under your wing." "Yes. Some new fresh meat, but pretty rebellious and sarcastic to be honest. But I just had to take him under my wing, what with his charm and looks." Tamaki lied still looking at me. "Well that's pretty bold of you" the girl mumbled secretly sneering at me.

~

The door to the Host Club opened and Haruhi walks in with a bag of stuff. "Ah, Haruhi's back!" Explains Tamaki before taking can out of the bag. He looks at it confused "Eh, what is this?" I walk over to see what he's looking at and glanced over his shoulder. "It's coffee." I state simply. "But, ground coffee?" Tamaki asks still confused. "Not ground, instant" Haruhi replied sweat dropping. "Instant.. You mean the one you just pour water in? How proletarian!" He yelled, catching everyone's attention. And then like that, everyone's crowding around the coffee can like its Elvis back from the grave.

"Okay, we get the point!" I yell before grabbing the can and walking away. "Damn, like kids in a candy shop" "Their just having fun you know. That stuff wouldn't suit their tastes at all." The same girl that was talking to Tamaki says while chuckling. "Excuse me?" "Oh sorry.. I was talking to myself" She said smiling politely, but I knew it was fake. "Okay…" "Akira! Haruhi! Make us some of that instant coffee!" Tamaki yelled "Everyone's keen to try it." I look beside him and everyone was looking at me eagerly.

~

So Haruhi heated up some water and I put some of the instant coffee in a couple teacups. Haruhi poured the water in the cups and mixed it up. Everyone 'Ooooh'd' as we stepped away. "We WONT be responsible if they don't like it." Haruhi mumbled looking at the already unsure faces. Girls were saying things like 'I dun no' and 'My Dad will freak.' My eye twitched 'How long does it take to drink a coffee?!" Tamaki grabs one of the girls, "Would you rather drink it from my mouth?" The girl blushes as her other friends started squealing. "Just drink the damn coffee!" I yell. Everyone looked at me for a second and just smiled "Okay!" They all say before chugging it all down.

~

The same girl from before just stared at me from a far distance. One of her friends leaned over and whispered to her, "Doesn't it seem wrong for Tamaki to drink such filth? Doesn't it Ayanokoji?" Ayanokoji just chuckles "Well he's obviously being nice. Though he may be over doing it a bit."

They both look over to where I was with Tamaki and Haruhi. "Akira, another cup!"

"I'm not you're maid!"

* Later That Day *

_Second motto of the Host Club… a good man must be dedicated to extensive research._

"Listen up! Today were investigating the ramen of the common folk!" Haruhi and I sweat drop, 'This is stupid.' "What does this have to do with hosting?" I asked. "I now turn you to our instructors!" Tamaki yells pointing at us, completely ignoring my question. Just to get things over with, Haruhi and me explained everything. "You can put the topping under the noodles if you want." I explain to Mori. "Now that's skill!" Yells Tamaki as he grabbed my face in his hands and brought me close, "How marvelous! May I physically express how moved I am?" I glare at him. "How about, no!"

"That doesn't look right, does it Kaoru?" Hikaru asks looking at Tamaki and me. "Yes Hikaru, a poorly balanced equation indeed." The twins went on about how their perfectly balanced because their twins and cause their handsome. I roll my eyes as they came over to me. Hikaru goes to my right and touches my chin with one of his fingers. "To be loved by two men who have such a close relationship. Ah, what stimulation!" "The ultimate romance wouldn't you say?" Asked Kaoru grabbing the other side of my chin. My face flushed at their sudden closeness so I just laughed nervously and backed away quickly, "Riiight."

"Oh Akira, you're uniforms in by the way." Kyoya says while handing me a bag. "Come on, we'll help!" The twins yell while pulling me into the back room. "I don't need help!" I yell slightly laughing, pushing them out of the room. Hikaru looks back suspiciously. 'He can't be.'

"Are you finished Kira-san?" Hunny asks anxiously, wanting to see me in the uniform. "Um, does it look okay?" I ask stepping out of the back room while adjusting the tie around my neck. All of the guys blushed and got stars in their eyes, except for Haruhi. "Looks good." She says giving me a thumbs up. Tamaki runs over and tackles me. "Lovely! You could almost be a girl!" 'No! Don't start getting suspicious!'

"Right" I say quickly, trying not to look obvious. "Pretty Akira!" Hunny yells holding his bunny that I gave back. "Who would've known you'd look that good in a uniform." Hikaru says still blushing. 'He really could be a girl. His face is way to pretty to be a guys.' "Shall we test him on the customers now?" Asks Kyoya. "Yes! It's time to see what sort of patrons this guy appeals to. Time to show off those sizzling hot looks!!" Tamaki yells, quickly ushering me to a table.

~

"Akira, what are your hobbies?"

"I hear you have a really flashy car; can I see it some time?"

"And your skin! It's so soft and silky, what's your secret?"

My eye twitched as I laugh nervously. 'I have no idea what to do! I was a hostess for guys not girls!' "Why did you join the Host Club?" "I destroyed Kyoya's laptop," I mumble under my breath so no one could hear me. 'What the hell do I… I know!' I yell in my head as I grab my violin case that was next to the table we were sitting at. "Would you…" I started to ask as I take my violin out of its case, "Like to hear a song?"

Completely forgetting all of the questions they asked me, they all blush. "Okay!" I smile and held the violin to my neck as I placed the bow gently onto the strings. Looking at one of my customers I noticed that it was that girl that I made faint the first time I arrived at Ouran. "This one's for you." I say sweetly while winking at her. Blushing madly, she and her friends started silently squealing. Closing my eyes I started playing this: .com/watch?v=KlpF3LFLrRQ

~

"Well look at that." Tamaki mumbles, watching me from afar. "They're loving everything about him." Kyoya adds. I never heard something so beautiful." Hikaru whispers mesmerized by the song that I was playing. Glancing at me for a moment his eyes widened. Just watching me look so peaceful and happy made his stomach flip-flop. "Hikaru, you okay?" Asked Kaoru, concerned about his brother. "Yeah." He mumbles. 'What's wrong with me?'

Once I was done playing I put my violin away and was asked questions again. "So you're mom died when you were little? What about house work?" "My dad hired a bunch of maids to do them for me, since he doesn't live with me. But I usually just do them by myself." I look down sadly but faked a smile. "Since I live by myself in such a big house, it gets kind of lonely. My little sister lives with my dad so I barely get to see her. So I devoted my life to art and music so that I can show my mother that I can still be happy." Looking back up, I showed a breath-taking smile. "I'd do anything to make her proud, even though she's gone."

~

"He's kind of like you Haruhi." Says Kyoya looking at all of the girls around me asking if they can see me again. "You're right." She says smiling in my direction. "Artsy… He's the Artsy Type!" Declares Tamaki before being interrupted by the Ayanokoji girl. "Tamaki, do you not have time for your own guest's?" Tamaki rips his gaze from me and back to her. "Sorry Princess! Just worried about the new guy is all." "You seem to have quite an interest in him." "He's an interesting guy." Tamaki retorts before pulling me from my table and over to his. "Akira! Let me introduce you to my regular, Ayanokoji." 'Oh, her.' I sneer mentally remembering her from earlier. Putting on a fake grin I just say, "Pleased to meet you."

Tamaki suddenly glomps me, and starts twirling me around. "That was so cute!" "Let go!" The twins just laugh, "He just can't keep his hands off her." Kaoru says. "Mori help!" I yell since he was the closest. Whipping around, he grabs me by the waist and throws me over his shoulder. My eye twitched as Tamaki starts arguing with Mori. "Haruhi, please help me." I mumble with fake tears. Haruhi eventually gets me down and I hug her, which I probably shouldn't have because it's not a thing that guy's usually do, besides Tamaki. Meanwhile Ayanokoji just sits there glaring at the both of us.

~

"Time for the 'Which on is Hikaru' game!" The twins yell with their hair all messed up so no one could physically tell them apart. Haruhi and I sweat drop, 'Sounds stupid.' We both think at the same time. "Which would you pick Akira?" Asked one of the twins customers. "Hmm, on my right is Kaoru, and on my left is Hikaru." "Wrong!" They both yell while hi-fiving each other. "No she's not." Says Haruhi. "Yeah, you know I'm right!" I say while putting up a finger and winking at them, "Yes you're alike, but the same? No way!" The twins just stood there stunned, watching me be praised by their customers.

"Hey Akira, what happened to your hand?" Asked one of the girls. "Oh, I just fell and scraped my hand." I lied. Actually I was grabbing for one of my books in my bag and ended up grabbing a giant blade that someone placed in there. The same things have been happening to Haruhi to. Someone put a bunch of tacks in her shoes. Haruhi thinks it's harassment but I just think it's from a bunch of immature losers.

Walking over to a window, my eyes widened. 'But this… is just ridiculous!' Looking out the window, I see mine and Haruhi's stuff scattered in an outside fountain. Haruhi comes over to me and sighs. "I'll go get them!" "Do you want me to come with?" I asked. "No, I'll be fine." She said before dashing out the Host Club's doors.

~

Heading to my station where all of my customers are, I started painting pictures of them. Halfway through my last painting Hikaru came over and kept leaning over my shoulder. Fidgeting uncomfortably, my hands started shaking because his breath kept tickling my ear. Sighing I stopped painting cause my hand was shaking too much, and turned Hikaru. It wasn't till then that I noticed how close he was to me. I blush but attempt to hide it. "Shouldn't you be with Kaoru?" He just shrugged his shoulders, "He's in the bathroom." "Then go bother someone or something." "I already am." "Why me?!" "Because you're my toy." My face flushed and I just turned back to finishing my painting, which was hard because Hikaru was hovering over me the whole time until Kaoru came back from the bathroom and Haruhi came back with our stuff.

~

"Hmm, bad luck, you two. School bags jumping into fountain's… What's next?" Ayanokoji says smugly before sipping her tea. "Yeah, what?" Haruhi asks confused with me sitting next to her. 'Why'd she request us?' I think suspiciously. Haruhi told me what happened when she was going to get our bags, after Ayanokoji ran into her she ended up tossing some major insults at Haruhi. Then Tamaki helped her get all of our things from the fountain even though she didn't ask.

"But you shouldn't have bothered Tamaki about it, yours was just a cheap school bag anyways." 'Bitch.' I think while glaring at her. She then turns to me, "The only reason you have his interest right now is because you're new, but there are those who might not see that as harmless and will get upset…" I raise an eyebrow, finally understanding. "Is this…" Haruhi starts, thinking things over. "Jealousy?" I finish her question. Ayanokoji stares blankly at us before suddenly flipping the table.

I pushed Haruhi out of the way and ended up falling on Ayanokoji. "Akira!" Haruhi yelled concerned but was drowned out by Ayanokoji's screaming. "Brute!" She yells thrashing around from under me making it look like I did this. "Akira made a nasty suggestion! Barbarian! Someone needs to throw him ou-." But before she could finish her ranting, the twins poured water on her, and me. "Oops, our hands slipped." They both said before helping me up. Haruhi ran over to me, "Are you okay Akira?" I smile at her, "Yeah, just a little wet."

Kyoya walks over with pictures of Ayanokoji doing all of those things to Haruhi and me. Then Tamaki ends up banning her from the Host Club. After she ran out crying we decided to make all of the girls leave for now. Tamaki coughs before turning to Haruhi, "Because of this, you're debt is now $90,000!" "WHAT?" Haruhi screams. "No! Let me take half of her dept since this was my fault too." I say. Everyone looks at my funny. "Are you sure?" Asks Haruhi. "It's the least I can do." I say grinning at her.

"Why don't we get you out of those wet clothes." Kyoya suggested before handing me a bag. I look inside and see the girls yellow uniform. "Nope, never." I say simply before handing it back. "It's the only spare we have left." "I'll wear my old clothes." Anything but those hideous dresses. Grabbing my old school uniform, I head into the back room.

~

I took off the wig and let my hair down for a little since it was all wet. Pulling off the top of my uniform and the soggy bandages that were over my bra, throwing them away. In the midst of me beginning to put on new bandages and my pants being un buttoned and un zipped, the door opened and Hikaru walked in. "Hey Kira I got you some towels-." His eyes go wide and our faces both go bright red, mine from embarrassment and his from, well seeing me. "OUT!" I yell while turning around. He quickly nods before dashing out the door. 'I knew it!' He yelled in his head for some reason feeling slightly relieved, before telling the rest of the Club.

I walked out of the back room in my old school uniform and without the bandages or wig on. Everyone just stares at me and my eye twitched, "What?!" "Nothing! It's just shocking." They all say. "Kira-Chan's so pretty!" Yells Hunny hugging me. "Yeah." Mori says nodding. The twins came over to me and leaned on my shoulders. "Why didn't you tell us?" They both asked. I just smile and wink at them, "You never asked, besides you guys seemed pretty cool about it." They both blushed and looked away.

_Could this be… awakening love?_


	5. Dancing with the Devil

"Hurry up Haruhi, were gonna be late!"

"Sorry! I can't run fast!"

_December already and still no word from the Hostess Club. Looks like they don't miss Me._

'I can't believe we lost track of time in a library!' I think while grabbing Haruhi's hand to make her run faster. 'Who knows what Kyoya will do if were late, probably raise Haruhi's debt.' Dragging Haruhi down the rest of the hallway, we reach the doors to the Third Music Room.

Grabbing hold of the handles and opening the doors, we wind up in the Tropics!

"Welcome!" The rest of the Host club greets thinking that we were one of the customers.

My eye twitched when I saw what they were wearing. All of them had no shirts on, except for Tamaki who was wearing some sort of Tropical robe. They also had on head wraps, lei's, and necklaces.

"Aw, it's just Haruhi and Akira." Says Kaoru disappointed, "Yeah we were ready to greet a customer and everything!" Agreed Hikaru. "You guys do know it's the middle of **December** right?" I asked, whipping out a mini calendar. "Yes! But just because it's blistering cold outside, doesn't mean we can't bring a warm inviting climate inside!" Says Tamaki dramatically walking over to Haruhi and Me. "We will usher the little kittens into a private paradise of well scented men... and two girls!" Haruhi sweat drops, "Right..." "This is also the month when we try to outdo ourselves for the most sublime event... the Host Club Christmas Party!"

_*Host Club Open*_

"So, what goes on at your parties?" One of the twin's customers asks. "Well, we rent the great hall in the central building and have food and dancing." Says Hikaru, "We might even set up a casino with prizes!" Adds Kaoru before Hikaru grabs the sides of his face and brings him close, "Although I'd rather spend time with you Kaoru." "Don't say that Hikaru! Much as 'd prefer that myself..." The girls all start screaming and squealing way louder than usual.

~

I cringe at the sound and turn to Kyoya. "Well their into this, way more than usual." "A little heat, a little skin, it's a perfect combination. Our first idea was to dress up as Santa's." Quickly adjusting his glasses with an evil smile on his face. "But then there was that Tropic book that as conveniently placed on Tamaki's coffee table."

I sweat drop, 'How sketchy can he get?'

~

"God, your cute Hunny!" One of his customers yelled. He giggled and pointed at the lei he had around his neck, "These are flowers from Bali!" He then spotted Mori holding a pineapple. "Takashi! Takashi!" Hunny yelled while running up to him. Struggling to climb up Mori since he's so tall, Hunny placed a lei that was similar to his around Mori's neck. "We match!" He said happily smiling at all of his customers.

~

"Where are your outfits? We want to see them!" Demanded one of the customers that was sitting at mine and Haruhi's table. Ever since she and the guys discovered that I was a girl, they seemed to get much closer to me.

"We just couldn't shake the fact that it's winter." Haruhi replied, quickly making an excuse for us. "Sensitive to the seasons huh? I like that." Said one of our other customers. Then they all started rambling on about Christmas and dreaming about winter wonderlands. Not really paying attention I just smile at them and say, "It's just so adorable that you girls can weave dreams around cold gray days." Causing all of the girls to blush madly.

Meanwhile Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru watch us from afar, all thinking the same thing. 'They out cute everyone!'

"Excuse me, but I believe it's time for your next request now." A girl says while walking up to Haruhi and I's table. "Yes, I suppose it is." Haruhi says while I grab our list of requests, "And your name is...?" "Kanako Kasugazaki, second year, class B." The girl states while grabbing Haruhi's chin. "And aren't you a pretty one? Well then, Haruhi I think I'll make you my new favorite."

~

"Simply unacceptable!" Tamaki mutters to himself while eating ramen. "What a Drama Queen." I say sitting with the rest of the guys at a different table from him. At this point all the girls have left and were going over plans for the dance.

Hikaru nods his head and looks over his shoulder at Tamaki. "Yeah milord, can you lay off the ramen for a second and help us finish the party plans?! It's only a week away!" "Why are you so pissed off that Kanako chose Haruhi anyways? It's not like her sickness started today." Kaoru says sighing.

"Sickness?" Haruhi and I asked at the same time. "The Fickle Female Disease, A.K.A. man switching mania!" "Regularly our customers just go for one specific host, but Kanako switches her hosts every once in a while." Kyoya adds while adjusting his glasses. "Tama's been it lately." Says Hunny.

I stifle a laugh, "I get it." Haruhi says while pointing at Tamaki, "Akira and I stole one of your customers!" "That's not it!" Tamaki yells before pointing at us, "Enough of this Haruhi, Akira! From now on you dress like females!" "What?!" We both yell exasperated.

Then Tamaki started rambling on about how we are girls and yet girls like us anyways cause they think we're guys, before heading over to some random chest and rummaging through it for something.

"Daddy wants...Daddy wants..." He kept repeating before finding what he wanted and holding out two pictures of Haruhi and me as girls. "Daddy wants' to see you as you were, like this!" "How'd you get this picture of me you creeper!?" I yell, looking at a blown up version of my old school picture.

"Every time I look, I always wonder how this became _this_." Says Hikaru, referring to Haruhi's old picture and her now. "Well some kid put gum in my hair, so I cut it." She said simply, causing Tamaki to fake cry.

I sigh out of irritation, "Look dude. Haruhi clearly doesn't care how she looks, but being taken for a guy will help clear her debt."

Tamaki looks in my direction and suddenly jumps me, "A girl should not say dude! Mother, Akira has a potty mouth!" "Mother?" Haruhi asks confused. "Must be me, I suppose." Kyoya says slightly annoyed.

The twins pull Haruhi and me away from the flustered Tamaki. "He's gone idealistic about girls." Mumbles Hikaru with his hand on my head. "By the way, have the two of you ever done any ballroom dancing? It's required for the party." Adds Kaoru with his arm around Haruhi's shoulders. "Never." She replied simply, before they all looked at me. "I was never really into dancing so I never learned. Guess we'll just have to skip the party."

Tamaki glared at us evilly before running up to us. "Oh no! If you two are so set on being guys, I'll be happy to show you what it takes! And Ballroom dancing is a must!" Our eyes go wide as dinner plates as he points at the both of us. "Master the dance and perform it at the party, I'll declare your debt halved!"

_To be a gentleman lesson:1 Dancing- the basic steps._

"Like this?" "No no, all wrong! Okay start over. It's right, left, feet together on the second 'right'." I sighed as Hikaru attempts to teach me how to dance. I've been switching between Hikaru and Kaoru as dance partners, considering we're almost the same height. (Me: your 5'6 their 5'9.) I listen to his instructions and started moving with him. Everything was going pretty good and I was starting to get a hang of things, that is until Haruhi accidentally stepped on her partner, Kanako's foot, and tripped causing them to collide into me and Hikaru making us fall to the floor.

I open my eyes after a few seconds and gasped, Hikaru ended up falling on top of me when we fell and our faces were quite close together.

"I'm sorry Hikaru!" I say totally flustered while blushing madly. He just stares at me for a minute, like he was thinking hard about something before smiling. "Silly, it wasn't your fault." I blush even more, 'What the hell is going on with me?'

~

Kaoru watches Hikaru help me up from the ground. He says something to me that Kaoru couldn't hear before I walk away totally embarrassed. 'Are you opening up your world already, Hikaru?' Kaoru thinks before looking down sadly.

~

I walk quickly away from Hikaru and towards Haruhi's table. 'I cannot believe he said that!' I think still hearing Hikaru's voice, _"You know, your cute when you blush."_

"Sorry you got tapped for this Kanako." Haruhi says as I pour some tea for them. "I don't mind!" She says sweetly while whipping her face off with a towel. "Your hosting's on hold while you practice right? This way, I get to monopolize your time!" 'That's kinda creepy.' I think as my eye twitched.

Kanako picks up the tea cup that was in front of her and examines it. "My... these are new Jinori tea sets." "Very observant. They just came in today." Kyoya says walking over to our table. "I see. Their a nice color." She says, smiling at the cup. "You really like dishes don't you?" I asked. "No! Not a bit!" She yells, frantically dropping the cup and burning her hand. "You should see the nurse!" Haruhi yelled concerned. "I'll take her!" I say, quickly standing up and grabbing Kanako's unhurt hand.

~

Opening the door to the nurse's room, I rush Kanako inside. "Nurse..." I started to say but stopped when I noticed that only a guy was in there. "The nurse is out." He said, but then noticed Kanako's hand. "What's that, a burn? Let me see..." He reached out to touch Kanako's hand but she slaps it away, "No! I'm fine!" She yells before clinging onto me. "Akira will look at it!" I sweat drop, 'Weren't you into Haruhi?'

"You should let the nurse's aide look at it." I say gesturing to the guy. He sweat drops "No, I'm a student." Kanako giggles at my mistake and I blush from embarrassment. "But why are you here? It's not because you saw us coming, is it?" Kanako asks rudely. "No... I came to make my rounds. I have to finish it all up this term." The guy says before walking over to the door. "I'll come back later I guess, see ya." He says while walking out and closing the door.

Kanako looks down sadly, as if regretting something. "You know him?" I ask. She jumps back and smashes into a bunch of cabinets. "No way! Never met him Akira!" 'Right' I think sarcastically as she runs to the door. "My burns fine, so if you'll excuse me I'll just-" But she never got to finish because Mori ripped open the door, smacking her in the head in the process. "He's hurt." Mori gasps out, holding an injured Hunny on his back. I just sigh as I watched Kanako stagger out of the now broken door.

"Mori stepped on you when you fell?" I asked Hunny while cleaning the little cut on his arm. He just sat there pouting. "Aw, it's not so bad." I finish by putting a cute little band aid on him. I then turned to Mori who was fixing the door from earlier. "He's alright Mori, it's just a scratch." He stopped what he was doing and just smiled at me. I blush a little, 'He smiled!' "Kira! Kira! Did you meet Toru?" Hunny asked excitedly, sitting on my lap. "Toru?" "Second year, class C, Toru Suzushima. Kanako's fiancé!"

_To be a gentleman lesson: 2 Heated discussion nurtures independence._

"Everyone! Relate the details of Miss. Kanako and Mr. Suzushima!" Tamaki orders, holding up a picture of Kanako and Toru. "About that dance practice… or is that a dumb question?" Haruhi mumbles trying to get someone's attention. "Their childhood friends! Betrothed to each other by their parents." Hikaru and Kaoru say, holding up a piece of paper and a magnifying glass.

"Kyoya-report on Toru!" "Right, Grades: Superior. Lineage: Adequate. Looks: So-So. Class C, Serious by nature- a strong point. He's going to England as a transfer student next spring. Hi weak points are: Mousey, Passive, In short he's plain. End report." I sweat drop, 'well that's just mean.'

"Well, there we have it." States Tamaki. "Have what?" I asked, "The cause of Kanako's sickness. 'A future with that man is an unwelcoming prospect.'" "'I want to fool around for a little while.' That sums up her view of the matter." Finishes Hikaru. 'Her view huh? Doesn't look that way.' I think before the twins walk over to Haruhi and me. "How's the dancing lesson's going?" Asks Hikaru. "If we practiced today…" I mumble while sighing. "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

_December 24, 5:00 PM, Main Hall, Central Building_

"Little sheep, gathering here. May you be grateful for the bountiful beauty and joy bestowed by our communion this night. Welcome one and all to the Ouran Host club Christmas party!" Tamaki finishes his speech and all of the girls cheered.

"Who's for a game of cards?" The twins both asked, wearing fancy clothes and holding a pack of cards. "Each win earns one point towards fabulous prizes! The top point earners will be awarded the last dances with the club members. And then the ultimate winner will receive a kiss from the king!" I sweat drop, 'I'm a prize? THAT'S the reason I had to learn how to dance?!'

"Haruhi! Akira! You seem pretty tense." Tamaki yells walking up to us. "I'm not used to these kinds of parties." I admit. Sure I'm rich and all, but I was never really a formal party person. "Yeah." Agreed Haruhi, "I usually have fruitcake with my dad for Christmas." "Well so long as you're here, you might as well enjoy the food." Kyoya says pointing at a table with mounds of food on it. "Is there giant tuna?"

Everyone froze and then started panicking, "I want giant tuna here stat!"

"Hop to it guys!"

"We have Tupperware Haru!" Next thing I know, Haruhi's running away and the rest of the Host club are chasing after her.

I sweat drop and just walk away, only to bump into one of my fan girls. "Oh, sorry." I say before going to walk away but the girl grabbed my hand. "Wait! I want to dance with you!" The girl says in an annoyingly fake sweet voice. My eye twitched but I decided to dance with her anyways because that's what a Host does. Through the whole song the girl seemed to get clingier and clingier to me, which I wasn't too pleased about. I spin her around when the song ended and went to walk off but once again the girl grabbed me.

Wrapping her arms around my neck, she pulls me in for a kiss. 'ew, ew, EW!" I think tightly closing my eyes waiting for the worst. But instead I felt two pairs of arms grab me around the waist and pull me away from the ever persistent girl. "That was close." Two very familiar voices say. I open my eyes to see Hikaru and Kaoru carrying me into a room with the rest of the club in it. "Thank you!" I yell while hugging them tightly. They both blush before putting me down. "No time! Put this on." Kaoru yell while throwing a dress at me.

I quickly get changed into the dress: It was a yellow dress that stopped mid thigh, it had a black bow on the front and black lace lining the bottom of the dress.  
I took off my wig and the twins put on my makeup and told me to go to room 2-C.

~`

When I got there I saw Toru. When he saw me he blushed a little before pulling out a letter. "D-did you write this letter?" I looked at him confused but grabbed the letter from his hand and read it.

_'My love, just thinking of you smashes my heart into pieces like a scene in "Twister" or "Deep Impact." I badly want to fall in love with you. Let's rendezvous on Noah's ark!'_

My eye twitched 'I'm gonna kill them!' "I'm sorry but you and I can't happen. There's already a girl that I truly care for. Although she doesn't feel the same about me. She's so glamorous and needs a man brimming with confidence." He then stopped talking and looked at me for a second. "Hey, haven't I seen you...?" "No!" I yell, quickly.

He just nodded and started talking again. "I want to be that man. So I'll go out and see the world. And by doing so, become him. It might be selfish but I hope she will wait." I stifle a laugh, "That is pretty selfish ya'know?" I just smile up at him. "If you don't tell her, then how will she understand? You know how you feel, so why wait? When one wants to change, that's when one begins to change."

He stood there stunned at what I said for a minute before reaching out his hand like he was going to touch me. But the door slid open and Kanako stood there, staring at us shocked. Toru went to say something but she ran away. 'Why is she here?!' I think as Toru and I ran after her. "Kanako this isn't what you-" But I stopped when my ankle twisted the wrong way in my black heels.

I closed my eyes expecting to crash onto the ground but someone caught me. Looking up I saw Hikaru. "You okay?" He asked while picking me up and running to a room. "Yeah, but what are we doing?" "You'll see." Walking over to the rest of the Host club with a lap top, they press a couple buttons and run over to a window. There was Kanako and Toru both standing under a now beautifully lit Christmas tree. "Merry Christmas! And blessings to two stubborn mules!"

"This is the last dance!" I sigh, sitting in a chair with a cast on my foot and my other attire on: It was a white button up shirt with a tie and vest over them. I had black dress pants on with a black belt,  
watching everyone have a good time. 'This sucks. All those dance lessons for nothing.' I think until I heard someone walk up to me.

Looking up I see Hikaru, "What's up?" I asked smiling up at him. "Want to dance?" He asked, holding out a hand. I sweat drop, "How?" "Trust me." He says before pulling me up and walking onto the floor. I take a glance at Haruhi and she just grins at me. Taking my casted foot and putting it on one of his, he starts swaying back and forth with me. I blushed out of embarrassment, not knowing if I was heavy or not.

We were surprisingly dancing really well. I wonder if they find it weird that a guy and a 'guy' are dancing together, not that I care cause I'm having the time of my life right now. But something weird happened when Hikaru and I locked eyes at the end of the song.

My stomach fluttered and my mouth suddenly went dry. My hands acted on their own, and went from his arms to around his shoulders causing me to get closer to him. Hikaru's hands went slowly to my waist, not caring about the whispers that were erupting from behind us.

The Host club watched us closely, secretly smiling to themselves, except for Kaoru. But knowing that they couldn't let us do this type of thing here, they decided to move on to the last event.

Hikaru and I's faces were slowly getting closer and closer, that is, until Kaoru's loud voice scared the crap out of us. "And now the main event!" We quickly jump away from each other, just realizing what we almost did, and headed back to our places. "Tonight's big winner Miss. Miyako was to receive a blessed kiss from the king! However... that will now be awarded by Haruhi Fujioka!"

A spot light shined down on the seat that Haruhi was in, next to the one I was now in. "What?!" Tamaki and Haruhi both yell while glaring at the twins. "Kyoya said that a twist ending would set the evening off just right... so Ta-Dah!" "Do this and I'll cut your debt by a third!" Kyoya whispers in Haruhi's ear.

So she gets up and walks over to Miyako and leans in to kiss her on the cheek. "Gee. Haruhi's first kiss perhaps?" Hunny says all cute. Tamaki thought that over for a second before running over to Haruhi to stop her. But he ends up pushing her, causing Haruhi and the girl to kiss full on.

Everyone went silent and all you could hear was Hikaru, Kaoru, and I's silent snickering. All of the girls busted out with giggles and whispers, "Congratulations Miyako!"

"Tamaki just tried to interfere!"

"He always wants to do the kissing!" "Kiss-a-holic!"

Haruhi turns to Tamaki darkly, "Kiss-a-holic." "No! I just didn't want your first kiss to be with a-" "But it was thanks to you. Anyhow, I didn't realize you were so needy. Or is this some new way to harass me? "And with that Haruhi walks off leaving Tamaki in his emo corners and the twins and I in Hysterics.


	6. Kyoya's fiance

*Paris France*

A girl sits in her room, absentmindedly playing a video game. "Father, I want to marry him" She says to her dad not looking away from the t.v. screen once. Her father chuckled, "Oh Renge, I have no objection as you know. By the way, here are the photos from when I dined with my client's family on my business trip to Japan." The girl took the picture and looked at it. Instantly her eyes widened. "Father... You meant what you just said, didn't you?" Her father went to say something but didn't get the chance because the girl hoped on a plane and headed to Japan. "Rengeeeeee!!!"

*Meanwhile in Japan*

"Welcome! And happy New Years!" The host club and I greet all of the customers as they enter through the doors to the Third Music Room. Today is the New Years, so we were all wearing Kimonos that were made by the twins' parents.

_New Years Day, a time for parties and celebration of all kinds!_

"Oh my, you two really do match!" One of the twin's customers gushed. "Today everyone's wearing something our mother designed." "Grandmother helped us get these on just right."Kaoru finished before Hikaru pulled him into their usual 'Brotherly Love' position. "Of course, I'll help you get them off just right. Eh, Kaoru?" Kaoru started tearing up, "Hikaru! Such talk in front of these young ladies!"

Haruhi and I sweat dropped when all of the girls started squealing. 'Silly silly girls.' "I'm gonna go deaf one of these days." I yell over the giggles putting a finger in my ear to block out some of the sound. "I must say you two; you've become pretty popular with the customers." Kyoya compliments to us while writing something down on his clipboard.

"Maybe getting my debt reduced by a third inspired us." Haruhi says proudly, "Well that's good, and don't worry, were not planning on charging you interest or rental on the kimonos or anything." My eye twitched at his evil smile. 'That's just like him, so cynical!' "A new year and yet no old account forgotten." Haruhi deadpans "Don't worry, I'll sneak you the money to pay for it without the shadow king noticing somehow" I mumble to her before Hunny comes running up to us crying.

"Haru! Kira! I lost one of my slippers!" "Where'd you last see it?" I asked as we started getting swarmed by the customers. "Don't cry Hunny, we'll look for it." Haruhi reassures. But before we could start searching, Mori held out a little slipper in his hands and put it on Hunny's foot. Bursting back into tears, Hunny practically glomped him. I sigh and turn around, 'I've never seen so many guys cry. Where do they get all the-'

I stopped thinking when I saw Haruhi bump into Kaoru causing something to fall out of his kimono sleeve. I walked over and picked up the small bottle, only to see that it was eye drops.

My eye twitched "That's cheating! So like you to-" "It's just one of the tricks of the trade! Don't make a scene!" Hikaru whispered, quickly covering my mouth. I pry his hand off of me and glare at them. "But you're hustling them!" Kaoru just grinned, "Girls just melt at the sight of tearful eyes. Here, an uncommon expensive tea snack just for you!"

I looked at the cased treat in his hands, but then just crossed my arms and looked away stubbornly; hey they pissed me off for some reason. The twins look at each other before shrugging their shoulders and giving it to Haruhi. All of the customers surrounded her asking if she was fond of them. She just shook her head and smiled. "No but it would make a nice offering for my mother."

The girls blushed madly and Tamaki comes over to her, dramatically bombarding her with more treats. "In that case take some more!" I sweat drop and glance at the entrance of the club.

There stood a girl with brown hair and a bow in it, and the girl's uniform hiding behind the door shyly. The twins noticed what I was looking at and went over to greet her. "Hello and welcome! Come in, don't be shy." Hunny also bounced over to us, "Pretty!"

The girl gasped slightly and backed away. "Gentlemen please!" Tamaki yells running over to us and holding out his hand to the girl. "Welcome princess, to the Ouran Host Clu-" But he didn't get to finish because the girl shrieked and shoved his face away.

"Don't touch me you phony!" The rest of us just blinked confused. "Phony?" "How'd you get to be king of this club?!" The girl yelled, pointing at Tamaki angrily. "The king does not spread his love around like cheap margarine! A girl's heart responds to the enigmatic smile, the indecipherable glance! You're just a mushy oaf! An air-headed pretty boy! A cut-rate Romeo! In short, a lousy lover!"

Every insult she spewed shot an arrow through his deflating ego, making him drop to the floor dramatically. I snorted a giggle while Hikaru gasped, "Slomo falling! That's a new move!" The girl looked over at us and suddenly burst into tears. "Kyoya!" She yelled, running over and hugging him. "How I've ached to see you! My one, my only, prince!"

*Host Club Closed*

"Kyoya's you're fiancé?!" The twins yell surprised, At this point all of the girls have left and the rest of us were interrogating the girl. "Oh, yes! My name is Renge Hoshakuji; I'm transferring into class 1-A tomorrow!"

I avert my attention from the Renge girl and at Tamaki who's in his emo corner once again. "What's his problem?" The twins lean on me, "He's all mad cause 'mom' kept a secret for 'dad!'" Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "Not that I care or anything, but how long do you plan on calling us 'mom and dad?'"

Renge sighed dreamily, not even noticing that we weren't paying attention. "Oh my, it was love at first sight! Watching him talk and care for plants in the yard which get so little attention. Then tending and comforting an injured kitten!" The twins and I sweat drop, "That's a little hard to picture."

Haurhi walked up to Renge, "You sure that was Kyoya?" The twins and I run up to her, "Haruhi! He's right there!" Renge snapped at us "Yes I'm sure it was him!" She started rambling on about how sweet and sincere he is. Causing us to start running around like maniacs, not believing a word she said.; 'LIES!!!' "Priceless moments captured in a love stimulation game!" Renge finished before pointing at Kyoya, "Featuring Ichijo Miyabi from 'Uki Doki Memorial' and you look just like him!"

Everyone froze and I dropped to the floor, "FAN GIRL!!!" I screamed, cowering in a corner. Kyoya puts his finger and thumb on his chin in a thinking position. "Now it starts to make sense. She's fitting me to a game character and figures that makes her my fiancé." Tamaki looks at him hopeful "So, you're not her real fiancé?" "Not to my knowledge, and I'm pretty sure I'd know." The twins and Haruhi sweat drop as I come out from my corner. "Then just say so, stupid!"

Renge started dancing around. "I did some research and it seems Kyoya manages this club right?" Hunny nods his head happily, "That's right, he's in charge!" "Oh My God! That's perfect! I've always dreamed of being a shop supervisor!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and I mushroom sigh "Were a Host Club not a bakery."

Totally ignoring us, she kept talking. "I've decided! As well as training to be an excellent wife, I will serve as manager of this Host Club!" Tamaki coughs slightly, "Um, Kyoya..." "She's the daughter of one of my family's key clients. Treat her with respect, or else!"

Next thing we know Tamaki and the twins have their hands on Haruhi and me's shoulders. "Haruhi! Akira!" They yell before everyone runs away from us, "This one's all yours! Daddy can't help you now!"

Our mouths were wide open from shock. An urk mark appeared on the back of our heads, "Wait! You traitors!!!"

*Later That Day in Cooking Room 1*

"Haruhi! Akira! Shall I add the sugar to the cream?" "Yeah, how's it going with the chocolate?" Renge smiles at us and points to a sizzling pot. "Oh, it's melting great!" Haruhi's eye twitched, "Not on direct heat!" I sigh, while mixing some cookie batter. Right now we're making- no scratch that, attempting to bake cookies for Kyoya since Renge insisted on it. How it's progressing? "Heat water in the sauce pan, and then put the chocolate-"

"Like this?"

"Not in the water!" Not so good.

Meanwhile Tamaki and the others spied on us with starry eyes, "I could watch this all day!" Kyoya walks up to them. "What are they doing anyways?" "Making snacks for you Kyo!" Hunny yells excitedly. (Inside the room, Renge: Ow! It's hot! Haruhi: Hey! Me: Not with your bare hands!) The twins sweat dropped "And she intends to manage us?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru sighed, "Poor Akira."

"Fools!" Tamaki barks. "Don't you see what's happening?! A room filled with the scent of baking snacks made by three, uh, best female buddies! It's the latest phase of our big project to get Haruhi and Akira to waken up to their femininity!"

Renge opened the door and glared at him "Zip it! You faker!" Tamaki went back into his emo corner as Renge scampered over to Kyoya with her batch of burnt cookies. "Kyoya! Akira and Haruhi taught me how to make a common folks cookie! I must confess that I've never baked before so I was a little nervous." Kyoya smiles kindly, "I see. They have a rather... deep color." "Yes they are a tad bit overdone but I know that you'll say 'If you made it, it is a feast fit for a king.'"

We all took a bite of one of her cookies. My face turned to disgust and I quickly spit out the cookies in a napkin, and I pulled out a pack of fun dip. Hikaru and Kaoru came over to me, "Hey Akira, where's you're batch of cookies?" Kaoru asked eyeing my fun dip. I shrug putting the Lik-a-stick in my mouth, "I never was fond of cooking so I just bought my favorite candy." They both looked at each other and suddenly got an idea.

Hikaru put one of his hands on my waist and his other on the back of my head so I couldn't move. Bringing his face close to mine, he grabbed more than half of the Lik-a-stick with his mouth and bit it off. "Mmm... Tasty." My face turned deep red and I almost choked on the other half of the stick. Hikaru just grinned like nothing happened and patted my head. "Bring in some more candy next time!"

Kaoru then glanced down at me, "Oh my, a bit of sugar right... There." Grabbing the side of my face, he licked some of the dipping sugar off my cheek causing me to blush even more. And have just a slight nosebleed.

Tamaki notices what just happened and jumped up from his corner. "Well her male buddies are piling up fast." Kyoya states, looking highly amused. I rub my cheek still a bit flustered and with a slightly bloody napkin in my hand. "I could have gotten that myself Kaoru, and here you can have my other pack Hikaru." Tamaki runs over and grabs me in tears "Hey Hey Hey! Bad reaction! Very bad! You should have shunned them for their impertinence!" I deadpan "So you're harassing me now? You kiss-a-holic?" "Harassment?! I just touched you! They licked you like dogs!" "Simmer down milord."

Meanwhile Renge observes us in thought. "Renge! Renge!" Hunny yelled running up to her. "Would you like some milk?" She just stood there for a minute before pinching his cheek, causing him to run to Mori crying. "Tepid..." She mumbled, catching all of our attention. "All of these characters are tepid! Except Kyoya. There's no depth, no shading, no angst! Woman love to swoon over tragic handsome men! Without that, men are just silly and stupid and boring. And that will not do for Kyoya's shop! This calls for major character change, starting with you!"

She yells pointing at a scared Hunny clutching his pink bunny. "Being cute inside and out is to one-dimensional! From now on... you're cute on the outside, but inside you're a ravening monster!" She started going down a line of what we should be.

"Mori! You will hover over Mitsukuni, consumed by concern for him! You're every utterance will be profound!"

"The twins will agonize over how their similarity constrains their individuality! Especially in... yes, the Basketball Club!" She chucks a basketball at them and they both catch it. I sweat drop, 'Do they even know how to play basketball?'

"Haruhi! Poor in wealth and family. Yet a student at this school!"

"Akira!" I sigh with an urk mark on the back of my head, irritably waiting to hear what delusional idea she has for me. "Known for your beautiful melodious music, yet are in deep despair because the one you truly love will never know how you feel!"

"And Tamaki! Praised and Idolized everywhere because of his appearance, he doesn't know who he really is! 'The lonely king.'"

Tamaki looks down dramatically. "Lonely king? It fits me perfectly.." "Oh. Kyoya's fine the way he is, no changes needed! None at all." We all anime fall, 'He's the one that needs the most changing!' The twins walk up to Kyoya desperately, "Kyoya, do something.." "Such as..? Akira and Haruhi are in charge of her, and look." Kyoya gestures, pointing over to where Tamaki and Renge were. "How's this Renge?" Tamaki asks leaning on one of the clubs walls and making fake tears. Renge clapped her hands together. "Well posed Tamaki!" Kyoya puts on an evil grin, "Let's just see how it goes shall we? Could be interesting."

*Later LATER that day in the Gym*

The whole gym was packed with screaming girls as Hikaru gets his 'Team' another point. He's surprisingly good at this sport. Kaoru runs over to him as the loud speaker boomed "Hitachiin is Ouran's ace!" The girls in the stands were going crazy, asking questions like 'Who made that shot? Hikaru? Kaoru?' and 'Who cares? They're both amazing!'

A girl comes over to one of the twins with a towel. "Here's a towel Kaoru!" He stopped sipping the drink that he had and looked at her, "Thanks, but I'm Hikaru." "I...I'm sorry, I didn't-" "No sweat, I'm used to it."

His eyes suddenly widened as he ran over to Kaoru who was now on the ground clutching his knee. "Kaoru!" The 'Coach' also ran up to them, "Games still on Hikaru! Come on!" Hikaru just ignores him as Kaoru gets put on a stretcher. "Hikaru! I said-" "SHUT UP!" He yelled before Kaoru Put his hand on the side of Hikaru's face. "Hikaru. It's okay. We can't share everything. It's my pain and you're game. Go on." Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand and started crying. "Kaoru, I can't! It hurts too much!"

_It's not your pain, it's ours. If no one understands then to bad! We have each other... We're here for each other, that's how it is!_

Then there was a mysterious downpour and everything shifted outside as I started playing a song in the background with my violin. Song: .com/watch?v=AdvnKD6CDqo Tamaki comes out from nowhere totally drenched. "I envy you two. Never alone, supporting each other." The twins look up at him surprised. "But Tamaki, you're everyone's idol!" Tamaki clutches his chest and looks up at the sky sadly. "Idol, huh? If that's what all the praise I get is about... then I'm probably better off alone!"

I messed up the last chord of the song on purpose to get their attention and made my dramatic entrance. The three look at me surprised and I just smile sadly at them, still holding my violin. "You're complaining, the only reason I make this music is for the one I love." I then drop my violin to the ground and clench my fists. "But that special person will never understand how I feel about him!"

Hikaru and My eyes widen, 'I wasn't supposed to say 'him!' I'm a 'guy!' But it seems that we were the only ones that noticed because everything switched to its next scene.

_Ah, the agony of the injured soul. What has brought such shadows to these youthful souls?_

Haruhi slides down the trunk of a tree out of breath. "End of the line, pauper." Hunny states, stepping in front of her with Mori at his side. "Remember, when you go up against me, this is what you get!" "You must stop." Mori begs emotionlessly. "For to hurt others is to hurt yourself greatly."

_Has a savior come, bringing an edifying light?_

"Don't question my actions Takashi. My next scolding may be more severe." Hunny looks back at Haruhi Coldly, "There are those who must learn their place."

_Or is it..?_

His eyes quickly filled up with tears and he jumped onto Haruhi. "I'm so sorry Haru! I won't be mean anymore!" Renge stomped her foot angrily, "Cut!!! That's not in the script! You must stick to the script! Put some feeling into it!" She then pointed to a random camera crew, "Okay, everyone take five!"

I sweat drop "She's making a movie version of that Uki Memorial thing." Hikaru sighed, "Well this is dumb! What's with us playing basketball anyways?" Kaoru nods. "Yeah, check out the script!" I grabbed the script from Kaoru's hands. "Hmm, at first it seems Hikaru's the lead but in fact the more mature Kaoru is the one who drives the action." Hikaru grabbed from my hands and threw it over his shoulder. "We work that way anyways, so what's the Diff?" I blushed. "Really? Eww" Hunny yells. "What's 'offense?'" Haruhi asked, totally confused looking at the script. I blushed even more and smacked my hand over my forehead. 'Poor dense little Haruhi.'

Hikaru tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, you did pretty good out there." I smile, "Thanks!" An awkward silence passed by. I could tell he had something on his mind. He sighs frustrated and looked me in the eyes. "So... who was this 'him' person you were talking about when you were doing you're scene?"

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Who was I talking about? "Um, I-" "Akira! Haruhi! Would you come here please?" 'Thank you Renge!' I think before going over to where she was with Haruhi. "I would like these gentlemen to appear in our production!" Renge says pointing at two random D Class students. "We need villains in this piece! They'll harass our heroes who will unite to stop them! That will affirm their friendship!"

The two D Class guys looked a little pissed and Haruhi and I just deadpan. Haruhi cleared her throat, "Renge, it may be convenient to measure people by status but it doesn't really tell you much about them. I nod in agreement but Renge looked unphased. She quickly grabbed one of the guy's arms and tried to pull him into his position.

"Cut it out! Don't think you can push us around just cause you're in Class A!" And with that the guy shoved her towards a bunch of studio lights. Haruhi and I move quickly and block her with our bodies. We drop to the ground in tears. Renge runs back over to us, "Haruhi! Akira! Are you okay!?" "I-I" I managed to mutter out before Tamaki and Hikaru round the corner.

"Haruhi! Akira! We heard a-" But they stopped when they saw us and the two guys. In a flash Tamaki was punching one of the guys and Hikaru had the other guy against a wall. "Who did this?!" Hikaru asks angrily. The guy smirked, "We didn't do anything, much." Tamaki gave the guys death glares and they immediately ran away.

They quickly ran over to us, Hikaru's hands on my face and Tamaki did the same with Haruhi. "Haruhi/Akira" We both opened our eyes. "My contact slipped." I nodded my head, "The pollens getting to Me."

"Wow" Renge says amazed, before turning to the camera crew. "Did you get that?! Except for the contacts and pollen part." They gave her a thumbs up. "Good! Now all we have left is Kyoya's moving-"

But she was interrupted by Kyoya smashing the cameras lense with a rock. "I'm sorry to be so abrupt, but I cannot allow recordings of our members behaving this way." Renge burst into tears. "But Kyoya would pat my head and say 'Don't worry about it.' Kyoya would-" Tamaki cuts her off. "Nah, that's not our Kyoya."

Haruhi and I walk up to her. "But really looking at a person." "And getting to know them is a real relationship." I finish Haruhi's sentence and we both smile at her. She looks down. "I see, I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner."

_Dear Father, My prince wasn't quite what I imagined. Yes, I am disappointed. But I did learn something very important._

*The Next Day*

"Tamaki! Haruhi!" "Hikaru! Kaoru!" "AKIRA!" All of the girls greet us, coming into the club. We all smile at them "Welcome!" "We bought the video!" I look at them confused. "Kyoya?" He simply smiled and kept writing in his notebook. "We were able to save the data from the camera. Though we did have to pay for the camera, sales will cover that easily. And of course the scenes were edited judiciously. All in all, a most profitable venture." We all sweat drop 'What a conartist!'

_P.S. I'm not returning to France just yet._

*Host Club Closed*

"I've finally realized the kindness needed to protect someone, whatever the cost. And the deep love that knows to scold in order to enlighten are not going to be found unless one looks and sees!" Renge rambles on while holding Haruhi's hands, "Right, Haruhi?" We all sweat drop and Tamaki runs after them.

"Kyoya..." "Let them sort it out." I just sigh and walk away, 'This club will be the death of me.'


	7. Physical Exams

_'I would like to open the host club under a full arbor of cherry blossoms.'_

"Welcome!" The hosts and I greet the customers coming in just like every other day. Today is spring and also the day of our next semester in school, not that is matters or anything. Anyways today half of the hosts were dressed as waiters (Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru) and the other half were dressed in Kimonos (Mori, Hunny, Haruhi, and Me)

"Which teacup would you like princess? Folie? Worcester? Suzie's Gardenia?" "English antiques! What's your favorite Tamaki?" Tamaki's customer gushed. He leans over the table that they were sitting at and touches her cheek. "One blushing princess to go please." The girl blushes and closes her eyes dreamily "Oh Tamaki"

"You've never been to Covent Garden in England?" Kaoru asks one of his customers amused. The girl shakes her head, "I've only been to the antique market on Portobello Road." Hikaru placed some tea cakes on their table. "It's pretty interesting. The Victorian setting you see here is based on it" Kaoru goes to place some tea in front of the girl but ended up knocking it over and burning his finger. "Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled quickly pulling Kaoru's finger to his lips. "Sheesh, be careful Kaoru. Watch me and me only." Kaoru blushes; "Hikaru..."

One of the girls at the table gets up to run away. "I can't take it! It's too wonderful!" "You're running off?! But this is the Best part!" The girl next to her yells. Kyoya walks over to them, "How right you are miss. Like a cherry blossom is so fleeting a single day can make all the difference." He then whips out a magazine out of nowhere and opens it to a random page. "That's why I've made up photo collections of these beautiful moments. Individual and group sets are available for $150.

The girls started bombarding him. "I want them! All of them!" The twins sweat drop. "Kyoya sure knows how to fatten the club treasury." Hikaru started. "... But when did he take those pictures?" Kaoru finished.

Meanwhile, I was sitting Indian style next to Haruhi, watching Hunny furiously try to mix tea in a bowl but actually getting it everywhere. Haruhi and I sweat drop as another wave of tea splashed onto my face. 'Should we tell him...?' But Mori beat us to it. "Mitsukuni" He mumbles, leaning over to Hunny's ear. "You're splashing."

Our eyes go wide 'He told him!' Hunny looks down at the now pretty much empty bowl before bursting into tears. Thinking fast, the two girls next to me quickly grabbed the bowl. "Hunny you're wonderful!" He turned to them sniffling, "Really?" The other girl nods her head furiously. "Yes! That's just as much as we wanted!" I sweat drop and stand up. "That's it, I'm taking a break." Haruhi stood up and followed suit, but we didn't get very far because Tamaki came running up to us.

"Haruhi! Akira! How's it going with your group?" 'Peachy' I think dryly. "To be sure, we don't love so much as we are loved! And I might venture to say that I'm the very peon to spring!" He then holds his thumb and index finger in an L formation and winked at us. "So tell me, what part of me most reminds you of spring? Take your time... three minutes should do." Haruhi thought for a second. "Umm, you're head?"

Tamaki instantly went into his emo corner and I couldn't help but laugh pretty hard. Hikaru and Kaoru come up to us with a paper in Kaoru's hands. "Hey Akira, have you picked you're semester electives?" Hikaru asks while wrapping an arm around the front of my neck. I shake my head as Kaoru grabs Haruhi's arm. "Let's all take the same ones then! After all... We are in the same class." They both stated looking at Tamaki smugly.

Tamaki looks at the four of us before glancing at Kyoya glumly. "Hey mom..." "Yes, dad?" Kyoya asks still writing things in his notebook. "I'm just supposing here, but maybe I believe I'm with Haruhi and Akira all the time because so many scenes take place here at the club. Yet the twins who are in their class know them in a way that I don't." "Oh, well then these photos should enlighten." Kyoya states showing him a page in the picture magazine their selling.

It had three pictures on it. The first was a picture of me and Haruhi sitting at our desks in between Hikaru (Next to me) and Kaoru (Next to Haruhi), The second picture was of Kaoru showing Haruhi something in a book, and the third picture was of me sleeping in class with my head unconsciously on Hikaru's shoulder. A tiny blush was shown on his face.

Tamaki looked like he was about to die. "Due to school, the twins get to spend nine hours a day with them. While you see them for, at the most, two hours at the club. Customers of course use up most of that time, so you pretty much get just one hour tops." Kyoya then points to a chart that showed the twins and Tamaki's influence on Haruhi and I. "To put it another way, the influence you have on Haruhi and Akira during the year is a mere 3% compared to-"

Tamaki clovers his ears, "Ah! I don't want to hear it!" He then ran over to us dressed as an old man, "Infidel dogs! Line your keisters up!" I sweat drop "What's up with his head?" Hikaru sighs "He's all into Japanese period dramas lately." Tamaki grabs Haruhi by the shoulders. "Oharu! Associate with these fellows no longer! It is fathers wish that you be what you are from now on- a girl!"

"Duck?"

"No back talk! Do it!" Tamaki yells, glomping her.

"Akira!" Hunny yells, jumping into my arms, catching everyone's attention. "When is you're class getting their physical exams?" Everyone froze before staring straight at me and Haruhi. "Well" I mumble, scratching my cheek nervously "This'll be an issue."

_A new semester begins, and already the host club faces a major crisis!_

_* Tamaki's Mind Theater*_

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yells while running up to Haruhi, who was now wearing the girl's school uniform. "Are you waiting for me?" Haruhi looks down shyly as they both start walking past other students that were gawking at her. "It's been a while since I dressed up like this. Everyone's staring!" Tamaki stops walking and pulls Haruhi close to him, "They're staring at a very pretty girl. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen." Haruhi clutches Tamaki's jacket and blushes. "You make me feel safe, Tamaki"

_* Tamaki's Mind Theater End *_

"Terrific!" Tamaki mutters to himself "A fine scenario, great images but I should probably work up another..." "Tamaki seems to be enjoying himself" Hunny says, observing Tamaki cheerfully. Hikaru scoffs, "I don't know, sitting there day dreaming? Pathetic." Tamaki stopped muttering to himself and put his thumb and index finger in an L formation. "Don't sulk Hikaru! This is all according to plan! Spring my man was made for romantic comedy! And Haruhi, Akira, and I make the perfect romantic comedy love triangle, we were made for this!"

The twins sweat drop "What about us?" "You are sexless!" Tamaki yells, scratching a line through the tiled floor between him and the rest of the guys. 'This is pissing me off' Hikaru thinks as Kaoru glares at Tamaki. "Milord, have you really thought this out? If people find out that Haruhi and Akira are girls then that's the end of their tenure at the host club." Hunny nods his head, "And they're both cuties! Guys will **really** notice them."

"Come to think of it, guys notice Haruhi in middle school and Akira at her old school." Hikaru commented causing Tamaki's face to go blank. Kyoya pulls out his notebook, "According to my information, Haruhi got asked out at least once a month. As for Akira, it was at least once a week. Not that they said yes to any of them or anything." "Milord's chances will drop increasingly...! But not that we care, we're still in their class." Tamaki instantly burst into tears.

"Sorry were late!" I yell as Haruhi opens the door to the third music room. We immediately stop at the door and sweat drop. "Tomorrow we initiate 'operation Haruhi and Akira are boys!' Formation A should do the trick!" Tamaki yells, pointing at a board with their 'plan' on it. The guys all salute. "What's all this about?" Haruhi speaks up, gaining their attention.

Tamaki immediately runs over and grabs Haruhi by the shoulders. "Don't worry Haruhi, Akira! You're secrets safe with us!" I scoff, "Like we mean for it to be a secret" Then I thought this through for a second and suddenly grinned evilly. "Stillll if it came out that I was a girl then I couldn't work here. THEN I would have to go back to my old school." The guys quickly started panicking, "Were more worried than she is Milord!" Hikaru whispers to Tamaki. "Grr how can we be heroes when the heroine won't cooperate?!"

"Black mail" Mori simply states, catching everyone's attention. The twins grin evilly. "That's right. She tried to steal Kyoya laptop" "Such a shame if that just happened to spread through the school." I sweat drop, "It's not that big of a deal..." They all glare at me "If you don't cooperate with us Akira, we will make sure you never step foot in Japan again!"

I stare at them mortified, before pouting childishly. "Fine! What nobody knows won't hurt them!" The twins did a victory dance as Haruhi attempts to comfort me in my time of despair.

_* Physical Exam Day *_

'Physical exams for first years will now commence. All first years please report to your designated nurse's office. Thank you for your cooperation.' The schools intercom instructs us as the twins, Haruhi, and I walk down the halls do our designated areas. I sweat drop and lean over towards Haruhi. "What's formation A anyways?" She shrugs her shoulders, so I turn my head towards the twins. "How does this school do their physical exams?" Hikaru looks at me confused, "Well, their done just like every other school." "Consideration for kids health should be consistent I think." Kaoru finishes as we reach the doors to the nurses office. I grab one of the handles and pull open the door.

A bright light blinds us for a second before getting greeted by the many doctors and nurses. "Right this way everyone! The gentlemen over there and the ladies over here." Haruhi and I just stand there dumbstruck before a nurse yanks us in a random direction. "Hello Fujioka, Botan. I'm Yoshino and I'll stay with you. Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

I tune her out, not really paying attention and look over at Hikaru and Kaoru who were getting measured. A doctor clears his throat rather loudly and started reading off a piece of paper. "Both of you have grown half an inch! You are now 5'9 inches!" Haruhi and I dead pan as a ton of girls start going crazy. "I don't get it." Haruhi mumbles, "What's so special about that?"

I was about to make a snide comment but got interrupted by a familiar hushed voice. "Haru! Kira!" We look over and see Hunny and Mori 'disguised' as doctors. "Hunny?!" I yell and they instantly put a finger to their lips. I anime fall, '**That's** formation A?! But it's so obvious!" Kyoya walks over to us clearly noticing my flustered state. "They're here to keep an eye on all this." Haruhi looks at him, confusion written on her face this time. "Kyoya? Aren't the second and third years supposed to be in class?" "I'm a member of the nursing committee."

I tune out their conversation and look over at a doctor weighing someone. "Why, Miss. Shiramine. You've dropped 4 pounds this past year." The rather large girl squeals in excitement. "Really?? I thought I put on weight!" The man shakes his head, "No... You're clearly on the right track!" I dead pan, "Why do I have a feeling that that's a complete lie?"

Kyoya adjusts his glasses. "The head master advised it." "Schools have a bottom line, a big part of which is student morale." Hikaru explains, randomly appearing in front of us with Kaoru. "Naturally, the families all have their own doctors. So this is really just a formality."

"Can I have them measure my height Kyoya?" Hunny asks clearly bored. Kyoya chuckles, "I wouldn't advise that Hunny" Suddenly a man dressed in a doctors suit bumps into Kyoya. "Uh, pardon me." The man mutters before quickly walking off. Kyoya blinks a couple times "Um, he's not..."

"That doctors acting kind of sketchy" I say gesturing to the doctor that bumped into Kyoya. Kaoru shrugs, "With this many doctors, ones bound to be a little off." A nurse walks up to all of us. "Fujioka, Boton, and the Hitachiins. It's time for your exams." We all walk over to where she instructed us to be, but I stayed in a crowd of girls to wait my turn.

"You may undress behind those curtains in back." The nurse said, gesturing for the twins to go behind them. They both scoff, "Curtains?" "We don't need curtains." And with that, they both tear off their shirts, leaving their chests completely exposed. My face goes bright red as I took the time to examine how they looked. They both had rather nice bodies. Their toned chest and abs were a nice bonus to their skinny build.

My blush got worse when they started doing one of their brotherly love scenes, and before I knew it, blood was dripping from my nose and down my chin. All the girls around me started squealing about my reaction to the twins 'affection.'

"To hot for you to handle?" Hikaru whispers in my ear, holding out a tissue for me. "Tch, you wish" I lie, snatching the tissue from him and holding it to my nose attempting to hide my blush in the process. Kaoru and he just grin as we hear the nurse asking if Haruhi was ready from behind the curtains. The curtains pull back to reveal, Tamaki?! 'WTF?!' Tamaki had a wig on that looked like Haruhi's hair and brown contacts.

Seems like when I had my little nose bleed accident Tamaki swapped places with Haruhi. Too bad he's MUCH TALLER THAN HER! All of the girls around him started squealing and asking him why he was dressed as Haruhi. The twins and I burst into a fit of laughter. "Milord actually tried to pull it off, but the girls know!" Hikaru yells while holding his stomach. "Of course they'd know!" Kaoru yells, pounding his fist in the air. "I. can't. breathe!" I managed to gag out, still holding the tissue to my nose.

Tamaki throws down his wig and stalks over to us. "You rotters! You said they'd buy it!" He yelled, wrapping his hands around Hikaru's neck. Hikaru grins and holds his hands in front of him "Fine revenge Milord, for your 'sexless' jibe." I sweat drop 'Sexless?'

Tamaki peaks into the curtains timidly. "Um... it didn't work, they-" Haruhi just turns around and sends him an evil glare making him burst into tears.

The rest of the guys gather around Haruhi and me. Kyoya places his hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "All is not lost Haruhi, Akira. There's a doctor in the next room who will hold your genders in the strictest confidence." "Ya see, Kyoya's family manages several hospitals." Hunny yells. Kaoru nods and pats my head. "All of the doctors here are under orders to follow Kyoya's instructions." Haruhi's eye twitches (which is a rare sight) before dragging me into the 'special' nurses office. 'We could have just done this earlier!'

A girl screams, gaining the rest of the host's attention. Some girls run up to her. "What's wrong?" The girl pointed at the window next to her. "A doctor just left, through that window!" "Does she mean that scruffy doctor?" Hikaru asks. "Scruffy?" Kyoya repeats before knowing who he was talking about. "Oh, him. He wasn't one of ours! As such, he was not our responsibility and is no concern of mine." Kaoru sweat drops, "Kyoya... you should've been very concerned!" "A sexual predator" Mori states simply. The twins rub the backs of their heads, "Unless that guys sharper than he looks, he'll be caught pretty quick." The guys all laugh nervously before realization finally kicks in, "Akira! Haruhi!"

Haruhi and I enter the nurses office, a woman sitting at a desk turns to us and smiles. "So your Fujioka and Botan? I've been told about you! Please undress in the back." We both shrug "Sure" before going into the back room, not noticing someone climbing into a window in the room.

Haruhi had her shirt off and just her cami and pants on. And I had my pants and under shirt unbuttoned with my wraps and wig off when we heard the back room door open and close. We turn around and see the scruffy doctor from before. "Um Occupado here dude" Haruhi mumbles. The man quickly turned to us and goes to cover her mouth. "Please! Don't cry out! I'm not, I mean, my daughter..." "Hey!" I yell going to pull Haruhi away from the man. "Don't get so-" "Bun Bun kiiiiick!" A familiar voice interrupts me.

Next thing we know, Hunny flies out of nowhere and kicks the guy on the side of his face, sending the man flying into a wall. 'WTF?!' "One-" The twins yell stepping in front of me protectively. "Beauty captures everyone's gaze." "Two-" Kyoya states, stepping out of the shadows (ha-ha shadow king) "Fearless millionaires are present." "Three-" Mori mumbles simply walking in. "Gentlemen have ways-" "To thwart evil commoners." Tamaki finishes for him, taking off his uniform blazer and placing it over Haruhi's head. "The sun may take no exception." He yells tearing off his undershirt revealing a tattoo on his arm. "But this just bloomed cherry blossom will! All in the Ouran Host Club will!"

Haruhi and I looked absolutely mortified. 'Who do they think they are?! The power rangers?!' The scruffy man suddenly bowed in front of Tamaki on his knees, "Please! I mean no harm!" 'You Don't?!' Haruhi and I think at the same time. The man looks down sadly. "I... am called Yabu. I managed a small medical clinic in the next town. I-I just came to see my daughter. You see, my wife left me last month with our daughter." The man suddenly burst into tears. "There was a downpour! I got lost on the road! I finally made it, but I couldn't find my daughter...then they assume that I'm one of Physical Exam Doctors!"

Totally moved by Yabu's story, Tamaki also burst into tears, "You poor man!" The twins sweat drop. "Then what's with the lab coat?" Yabu looks at what he's wearing surprised. "Oh! I forgot to change out of this!" We all Dead pan. Kyoya clears his throat and kneels down to Yabu's eye level. "Please don't take offense to this, but are you perhaps looking for the public school in the next city?" He looks at Kyoya surprised, "This isn't Ouran high school?" Kyoya shakes his head. I chuckle as them man slumps in a corner. 'Well that's embarrassing.'

"How's you know Kyoya?" Asks Kaoru. "The daughter of a common medico at Ouran? Come on." Tamaki snaps his fingers to get all of our attention. "Hikaru, Kaoru. Please draw him a map to Ouran high." They look at him defiantly "Why us? His daughter probably doesn't want to see him anyways." I look at them disapprovingly and Tamaki looks un phased "Well, that's for him to find out. Don't you think?" Haruhi looks at him surprised as he hands Yabu then now drawn out map. "Here... and best of luck to you sir."

Tamaki dries his tears at Yabu walks out of the back room. "A good deed well done." Haruhi points his tattoo "Is that it?" Tamaki looks at her blankly. "Earlier you compared yourself to a cherry blossom. It is because of that tattoo?" Tamaki nods slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, it's a sticker." Haruhi seemed to be thinking for a second before giggling "It's quite spring-like actually!" Tamaki blushed a bright red.

I clear my throat. "I'm happy that were all dandy and everything but, can you guys please GET OUT SO I CAN FINISH MY EXAM?!" The guys look at me just realizing my lack of clothes and blush a bright red. They filed out one by one but Hikaru didn't budge. I raise my eyebrow, "What?" He just stood there and studied me for a second before smirking, "Not bad at all" I blush a bright red and chuck my shoe at him, "Out!" Hikaru just grins sheepishly and walks out the door.

_Could this really be a spring for love comedy?_


	8. Fight fight fight

_~When the Hitachiins have spare time, watch out! These would come to be the watch words for the other members of the Ouran host club.~_

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki screams, bursting into the club. "I gave you two the job of maintaining the club home page on the conditions you wouldn't mess around!" Everyone looks at him funny. "What's he getting at?" I mumble to Haruhi, She just shrugs her shoulders.

"Right" Said Hikaru simply sitting next to a computer with Kaoru. "In fact, we were up till dawn making a composite photo of Haruhi."

They turn the monitor so all of us could see it. Haruhi's eyes almost fell out, the picture was of her 'shirtless' with her pants both unbuttoned and unzipped. In the background of the picture was the phrase 'When stripped, I'm superb!"

I burst out laughing "wow Haruhi I never knew you were so manly! Sexyyyyy!" She glared at me and pointed at the monitor again. "Yours isn't any better!"

My jaw dropped, Right on the screen was another picture, it was of me 'shirtless' and lying down on the floor, my pants were unbuttoned and unzipped while my hands were outstretched. In the background was the phrase 'Come and get me.'

"Wow your one cool dude Akira!" Hunny screams popping up next to me. I whip around and point at the twins "This is a scandalous abuse of technology!" Tamaki nods his head furiously and points at a overly girly dress in a magazine that he whipped out of nowhere. "Yes! For something like that use this! The frou frou pink included." Haruhi and I scoff "Please Don't!"

~Later~

The last of the customers left and I sigh. 'I wonder how long I can keep up with being a 'guy' until one of these girls figure me out.' The twins plop down in the chairs next Haruhi and me. "Humph, not much is going on here, so... could we visit your house Haruhi?" Kaoru asks. "No way."She says flatly. Hikaru turns to me and wiggles his eyebrows, "How about you're House?" I blush slightly and look away. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to say no."

"Can we spread rumors about you and some girl then?" "No! Whaddaya think I am?!" I yell glaring at them. They both smirk evilly at the same time and chuckle. "To us? Why that's obvious, our toy!" I blushed harder 'What??'

_~Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the club members most dedicated to pleasure. For them, the worlds divided between 'us' and 'not us', and all things boil down to what's interesting or not to 'us.'~_

The door to the host club creaked open eerily and a guy with black hair and a cloak on poked his head through. He had some kind of cat puppet on his hand. We all looked at him funny. "For great toys, come to our club." The guy said evilly. "We currently feature an antique magical artifact market with a promotional voodoo doll give away now in progress." I sweat drop, "Who is this cook?"

Kyoya walks up beside me. "That's Nekozawa. He tends to avoid bright lights." 'So that explains the cloak.' Tamaki pops up behind Haruhi causing her to squeak. "Do not get involved with him or you'll be cursed, I guarantee!" I look at him funny, "He can't be THAT bad."

While Tamaki started arguing with me the twins grabbed two flashlights and smiled at each other. Kaoru pointed his flashlight at Nekozawa and put it on full blast, "Oh, would you like some light?" Nekozawa screamed and flailed out of the club in a heartbeat.

"Don't do that!" Tamaki yells looking totally terrified. "You have no idea of the horror of that day that I accidentally stepped on Bereznoff! (Nekozawa's cat like hand puppet.) Rune like writing appeared on the exam I took afterward. And when I looked around, I found I'd entered a strange dimension filled with alien beings!"

Haruhi and my eyes bugged out, 'Really?!' Kyoya adjusts his glasses, "Actually… you were so frazzled you walked into the wrong exam room."

"No! It was a curse! Three days later I woke up… and my legs felt like lead weights!"

"You ran a marathon the previous day."

I sweat drop, 'And to think I believed him for a second there.' Haruhi sighs, "Fine! We'll avoid that weirdo!"

"You know…" The twins interrupt our squabble. "Be careful, he who speaks ill of Nekozawa risks his D*** turning into a ****." Tamaki wails in panic and grabs for his pants. My eyes go wide, "No Tamaki! Don't drop your-" But it was too late. Everyone's jaws dropped and I covered Hunny's eyes. "Haruhi! Check Daddy's D*** please!!" "Oh no! Not now, not ever!" She screams running away in tears.

Kaoru scoffs and sits down in a chair. "Still dull as toast around here, nice day though." Hikaru nods looking out a window, "Akira's coming along nicely I'd say." Tamaki comes up behind them now fully clothed and shaking in anger, "Hikaru, Kaoru, Come here!"

~Host club open~

The twins sat on a couch next to my station sulking with brooms in their hands. A note was stuck to both of them saying 'Not to entertain or speak, kings' orders.' Haruhi gets up from her station and walks over to them, "You guys just gonna sit there?" "Take us to your place." They both demand totally ignoring her question. She sweat dropped "Again, no."

One of the girls at my station puts a hand to the side of her face and 'psst's' at me. "Hey, um Akira? I know Hikaru parts his hair to the right and Kaoru to the left but, are their other ways to tell them apart?" I blush a little 'I can tell them apart because I find Hikaru strangely more attractive. But I can't tell them that!' "Hmm lemme see…" I think a little bit before snapping my fingers. "I guess another way is that Hikaru's actions and words are a bit more cunning and evil." 'And hot.'

Kaoru burst out laughing from what I said, "Hahaha sorry Hikaru!" Hikaru glares at him. "Hey, I just don't try to hide it. But the real evil lurks in you, Kaoru." Kaoru immediately stopped laughing and slung his arms behind the couch, looking away from Hikaru dully. "You should talk Hikaru, your full of selfish notions."

"It's you who takes my notions and runs with them Kaoru. If you don't like 'em leave 'em."

"I just hate to leave you twisting in the wind Hikaru. Besides, though you call her a toy you're actually quite fond of Akira aren't you? You sure like to touch her."

Hikaru and my faces turn bright red. "What?!" Tamaki screams hauling ass over to the couch. Hikaru quickly regains his composure and snorts, "Don't say such imbecilic things Kaoru." "Yes! There are better things left unsaid!" I yell from my station putting in my two cents. "I'm not attracted to that scrawny twig." My embarrassment quickly turned into anger. "Hey! Who are you calling a scrawny twig?!"

The doors to the Third Music room opened and Renge runs in all starry eyed. "Oh splendid! Akira's got himself caught in a love triangle! And the ones who love him are twins to boot!" The twins look at her dully, "Button it, Otaku." I sweat drop as she runs to Haruhi in tears. 'Didn't she go back to France?'

The twins went back to glaring and chucking insults at each other. "You bug me, always slipping into my bed!" "Well, you're too insecure to sleep by yourself!" The girls from their station watch with hearts in their eyes looking back and forth.

By the time they were done yelling at each other they were totally out of breath. I sigh, 'Please tell me it's over-' "Were finished!!" They suddenly screamed at each other. Everyone in the Third Music rooms eyes almost popped out. "What?!"

_~Conclusion 1: Boredom=Flared Tempers=Hard Words~_

~Next Day, Class 1-A~

Haruhi and I were sitting in our seats waiting for class to start. I slammed my head on my desk. I was bummed out all day yesterday after I left the host club. Hikaru's words kept running through my mind. _I'm not attracted to that scrawny twig._ I groan 'I should have known that he wouldn't be into me! Who would want to go out with a girl disguised as a guy anyways?' Haruhi cleared her throat, ripping me from my thoughts. I lifted my head up and looked at her. "Is something wrong?" She asked, slightly worried. I smiled at her sadly. "I'm just thinking about something foolish." She gave me a calculating stare for a minute before something seemed to click in her head. "Akira, by any chance do you like Hikaru?" My cheeks turned pink and I looked down, 'She can read people so easily.' I was about to answer her when the doors to our classroom slid open.

My mouth dropped open, "Hikaru?" He stood in the doorway looking normal as ever... well, except for the fact that his hair was now flamingo pink! He walks over to the desk on my left and sits down. Turning to me he grins really big, "Morning!" I nod and look at his hair again. "How, uh wild." If possible his grin got bigger. "Isn't it cute? I'm gonna be pink from now on!"

The door to the classroom slid open again and Hikaru glared at the twin that just walked in. "No longer shall I be mistaken for Kaoru!" My eye twitched, Kaoru's hair was styled just like Hikaru's except for the fact that his was friggen purple! Kaoru, completely ignoring Hikaru's comment went and stood at the desk that was on Haruhi's right. "Morning Haruhi! I slept like a log -ALONE- last night, but had this bad dream where I dyed my hair pink! Can you imagine me doing something that lame?!"

Just as Kaoru was about to sit down, Hikaru pulled the seat out from under him causing him to fall on his ass. Kaoru glares at Hikaru and tips him over in his chair as well. Haruhi and I sweat drop. 'This is going to be a looong day.'

~Lunch~

I lean on Haruhi in exhaustion. The twins have been dragging us around this school ALL DAMN DAY! Not to mention they can't do one thing together without ripping each other's heads off. At the moment they are getting lunch but it doesn't look like it's going so well -_-'

We both turned around to see the rest of the Host club heading towards us. Kyoya sighs, "I heard a commotion, and their still at it I see. That's not good for the club image." Tamaki beams at Haruhi and me. "Oh! Haruhi! Akira! I hardly ever see you in the cafeteria. Here to see me??" "Nope." We both reply simply. "The twins dragged us here."

Haruhi wanted to talk to Tamaki for a little bit so I went ahead to find a table. "Akira!" Hikaru yelled over all the voices and pulled up a chair. "This seats open." I walk over and plop down in the seat. He turns to me and points at the lunch box that I had in my hands, "What're you eating today?" I shrug. "Hmm nothing really, just some chicken pot pie." He smiles "Yum! Wanna trade?" "Er sure." We swap our lunches and I look down at the fancy food. 'Hm I've never had the schools lunch before.'

Cautiously I picked up some food with my fork and put it in my mouth. My eyes instantly glossed over and I looked like I was in heaven. 'So good!' Hikaru laughs slightly but immediately stopped when someone sat in the chair next to me. I looked over at the person with the fork still in my mouth and noticed that it was Kaoru. He smiles at me, "How is it Akira? You can have my lunch too."I took the fork out of my mouth to say thank you but he surprised me by grabbing my face gently and pulling it closer to his. He brings a spoon filled with food up near my mouth and I blushed a little. "Here say 'ahhh'"

~Hikaru's POV~

I look over in Kaoru's direction and slightly glared, there he was with his hand on the side of Akira's face and the other with a spoon full of food, pulling her in closer than necessary to feed her it. I then saw her blush a little and a sudden rush of jealousy ran through me. I clenched my fists under the table, 'Why did she blush? Does she like him or something? And what's with the sudden interest in her Kaoru?!' What ever. I need to do something about this.

~Akira's POV~

I was just about to eat the food that Kaoru got for me when Hikaru suddenly chomped down on the spoon. Kaoru glares at him and hurls a piece of bread at him but he deflected it with the cover of my lunch box. They immediately start chucking food at each other and I quickly duck under the table for cover. Tamaki ran over to knock some sense into them but ends up getting a fork thrown at him. He does a back bend to dodge it and the fork ends up landing... in the vice principal's soup! 'Aw crap!' I think quickly getting up from under the table. The vice whips the soup off his face and looks around. "Alright. Who threw the fork?" The twins immediately point at Tamaki. "Suoh?! I'm astonished! You of all people behaving so irresponsibly." I quickly find Haruhi and got out of the cafeteria, "Er, come on Haruhi time for class!"

~After School, Host Club Room~

Everyone (Excluding Hikaru and Kaoru) was sitting at a table totally exhausted. After Tamaki got scolded we all had to clean up the whole cafeteria... and the twins never showed up to help!! "Why is it..." Tamaki started while glowering up at us. "The twins are fighting, but were the ones getting knocked around?" Kyoya nods, clicking away on his calculator. "If this situation continues we'll have to suspend the clubs 'Brotherly Love' offering. And accept the inevitable decrease in business. We'll formulate a penalty to impose the twin later, Oh! And Akira!" He finishes looking up and giving me a condescending smile, "I've determined you bear no REAL responsibility. Their reaction to your simple observation was wholly unwarranted." I sweat drop. 'Please don't tell me that was sarcasm.'

Hunny looks down sadly at his cake, "Hikaru and Kaoru have never fought before." Haruhi and I look at him funny, "Really?" He nods his head. "I've known them since kindergarten. They never seemed to need anyone else's company." "Yeah" Tamaki adds, "I've only known them since Middle school but they were always out of place. A very closed relationship you might say." I looked down sadly and Tamaki tries to cheer me up again. "But maybe this fight is a good thing! Maybe it'll open up their world a bit more." 'So things are alright like this?' I think while getting up from the table and walking over to a window. Squinting a little I saw two identical figures standing in the courtyard. I think for a second before running out of the Music Room. "Akira!" Everyone yells running after me. 'If this is their first fight it seems to me that they need someone to referee the proceedings.'

~Especially to declare that things have gone far enough and it's time to make up.~

By the time everyone had gotten to the courtyard the twins had already started another turns to Kaoru looking totally enraged. "Sheesh this really ticks me off, Kaoru we may be alike in so many ways but I'm tired of being mistaken for you! Now that I think about it I hate you!"

_~In fact, he doesn't mean it.~_

Kaoru looks a little taken back but quickly regains his composure. "You think I feel any different?! Look!" He yells whipping out one of Nekozawa's voodoo dolls. Haruhi and I look at each other shocked. "I've put your name on it Hikaru! So whatever this doll suffers you'll suffer!"

"Hey put that away "Haruhi yells. I clench my hands and run at them. "Prepare yourself Hikaru-" But he never got to finish because I tackled them to the ground. "Stop it!" I yell with tears in my eyes. They both look at me stunned. "This is a sibling squabble not a fight to the death! You're both wrong and acting like idiots only proves it!" Haruhi nods and picks up where I left off. "Now stop this and make up or Akira and I will never invite you to our houses."

They both look at each other and smile evilly. "So...you'll invite us if we make up?" Hikaru pulled out a script and Kaoru turned the voodoo doll over so we could see the word 'losers' written on it. Haruhi and I Anime fall as the twins do one of their 'Brotherly Love' acts."They totally tricked us!" I yell blushing at the embraced boys.

_~Conclusion 2: There is nothing more demonic than two bored twins.~_

~The Next Day~

Hikaru and Kaoru sit at their station with their hair still pink and purple. "Alright!" They yell. "It's the 'Which one is Hikaru' Game!" One of their customers raised her hands. "That's easy! Hikaru has the pink hair, and that's not gonna change for a while you know!" I walked by but stopped behind them when they said she was correct. I smile sweetly and ruffle their hair, "Did you guys switch? I mean is Kaoru pink today?" I whisper to them so the girl wouldn't hear. They both blush and watch me walk away.

_~Has a world composed of 'us' and 'not us' been invaded at last?~_

"Akira has gotten pretty sharp about us Hikaru." Kaoru mumbles, Hikaru nods. "How's this, we make her our adopted son." "Hmm I like the sound of that."

_~It will take a while for the twins to realize that it has~_


	9. Hunny's Rescue

~The rich scent of coconuts and the song of little birds. The sound of gentle waves wafting in the tropical breeze.~

I shielded my eyes from the sun, "Where am I?" I looked around and the first thing I saw was water. My eyes go wide, 'Where ever I am, I'd like to leave, now!' "Akira!" A voice screams while tackling me, I groan and look up to see that it was Hunny. "Wouldja like some coconut milk?"

~No dream of paradise, but a paradise of dreams. In fact! It's the little-known-members-only swimming resort owned by the Ohtori group.~

I got up from the ground and walked over to Haruhi who was wearing a yellow hoodie and black boy shorts. I looked down at what I was wearing myself: I had jean short shorts that had rips all over it and a black and white stripped tank top. (Akira's not wearing her wig and wrappings today.) "How did we get here again?" I asked Haruhi "The twins jumped us at our houses and whisked us away in a Bentley." "Lovely" I sigh and walk away, "Now where's the exit?" Haruhi went to follow me but got pulled away by Tamaki.

I was searching through some plants for an exit sign when I heard someone call my name. I sluggishly turned around but dropped my jaw at what I saw. 'Sweet mother of Moses!' The twins were running out of a pool toward me soaking wet and with only swim trunks on. "Akira! Let's go try the water slide!" Hikaru yells hugging me tightly making my whole front damp. He let go of me after a little when I didn't answer him and Kaoru looks at me confused, "Hey, where's your bathing suit? Don't tell me you can't swim!" I blush a little, 'Damn! I can't tell them that I'm scared of water!' I cross my arms and look away from them. "No, I can swim fine! I just don't care for it." They look a little disappointed but then saw Haruhi walk by us. "How about you Haruhi? Where's your bathing suit?" She shrugs, "Same as Akira I guess. Dressing for swimming's kind of a hassle anyways, I like wading pools." They look at her confused, "What's a wading pool?" I laugh a little and move my hands in a circular motion. "It's round and you blow it up." Kaoru shakes his head and pats the small of my back, "No, that's an air boat! It's for riding not wading!" Haruhi also shakes her head. "No no it's a pool for kids and-" "No, It's a boat!"

Tamaki runs over and smacks the twins in the head, "Haruhi says it's a pool so it's a pool! Don't argue with her!" Haruhi sighs as they go on fighting. "Like explaining color to a blind person." I chuckle, "Gotta love you Haruhi." Hunny runs over to us and grabs Haruhi's arm. "Haruhi, Akira, Come over to the flowing pool!" I looked down at the floatie around his waist questionably. "Can't you swim Hunny?" He looks down at it before turning to go into the wading pool. "Oh this? Really cute doncha think?" I sweat drop, 'Everything's cute on you Hunny.'

"Hey look guys!" Hunny calls to us again. Everyone looks over to see Hunny on Mori's back and Mori swimming against the wading pools current. "The flows gone!" Haruhi deadpans, 'They just won't stop being silly!' Without warning the twins blast Tamaki with gigantic water guns. "Here we go milord! A water gun battle!" They yell grinning, "The twins versus the king!" Tamaki whips his face with a towel and scoffs. "Don't get me involved in such childish-" Hikaru suddenly grabs my hands in his. "Akira, will you marry me? Now?! We'll honey moon in Atami!" I blush bright red even though I knew he was just kidding. Tamaki whips a water gun out of nowhere and blast him, "Don't get fresh with her you!" Hikaru let's go of me and quickly runs away with Kaoru laughing hysterically, Tamaki hot on their tails. I sigh and sip the smoothie that I got from the bar next to me, 'These boys are going to be the death of me.' Mori hops out of the flowing pool, leaving Hunny by himself, and walks over to me and Haruhi. "Taking a break?" She asks, he just nods. I look at my drink and then held it up to him, "Want a sip?" He smiles and nods again, taking the drink from my hands gently. I look over at the flowing pool that Hunny was still in, he looked like he was struggling a little. "Maybe you should get out now Hunny." I yell a little worried.

Tamaki and the twins raced by us still having their water gun fight. Tamaki jumps in the air and aims his gun at the twins. "Take this, side leap beam!" He blasts them both but ends up tumbling to the ground and smashing his head on a lever. The flowing pool seemed to lurch, causing Hunny to be pushed forward a little, then the flowing pools current suddenly went full blast carrying Hunny away. "Hunny!" I screamed running towards the pool, Mori a little in front of me. He went to jump in but ended up tripping a falling on his face. If it was any other time I would have pissed myself seeing that but Without looking back I dove into the water, completely forgetting that I couldn't swim. "Akira!" Hunny yelled trying to get towards me. I reached for Hunny's ankle but missed because a giant wave pushed me down into the pool deeper. Water got into my nose as I thrashed around in an attempt to get back to the surface.

~Hikaru's POV~

"I can't see Akira anymore!" Haruhi yells looking in the pools water frantically. "Kyoya we have to shut it off!" Tamaki screams. "Can't imagine how, the levers broken!" I ran to the edge of the pool and started waving my arms around in the water in hopes that Akira would see it. 'This can't be happening!'

~Akira's POV~

I was just about to give up and just drown when I looked up and suddenly saw a pair of hands splashing around in the water. With a sudden burst of adrenaline I started flailing my way to the surface, fighting with the still going current in the process. It took some effort but when I was close enough I reached up and grabbed the hands. As soon as they made contact I was hauled out of the water and laying on top of something soft.

Coughing up a little water I looked down and saw Hikaru's worried face. I blushed bright red and went to get up but he pulled me back down in a hug. "Don't ever do that again Akira!" He yells. "Yes! You had Daddy worried sick!" I looked around at everyone's seriousness and smiled a little. 'I never knew they cared so much.' Kaoru clears his throat, "Alright now that that's out of the way let's go find Hunny." My eyes lit up and I jumped to my feet, "Yes we gotta go find him!" I went to go jump across the narrow pool to the other side when an alligator came up from the water. I yelped and jumped in the person next to me's arms… which happened to be Kaoru's ^^'. 'That was in the water the whole time?!' "RunRunrun!!!" I screamed not even noticing the blush creeping on Kaoru's cheeks, but Hikaru did. He scoffed but decided not to say anything. Everyone bolted away from the alligator in a random direction.

Everyone (Except Akira cause she was being carried and Kyoya) was panting from running so much. Kyoya pulls out a notebook and started writing stuff down. "Let's see, alligators roaming loose create some difficulties aaand the controls for the artificial current should be relocated. Thanks guys, those are good things to know!" We all death glared at him. "You used us a guinea pigs?!" I screamed. He just grins, "Well we needed test subjects to find glitches." Hikaru sighs frustrated, "Okay, Kyoya where are we now?" "Were in the Jungle Zone, near the South gate. And that means we'll soon-" Before he could even finish, it started pouring. "-Be experiencing rainfall."

"Argh!" Tamaki yells pointing over to a hut. "Were getting drenched! Quick Haruhi, Akira, into this hut!" "To late." I say simply, already under a hut with the twins and Haruhi. "Dear me, your all sopping wet." The twins mutter wrapping their arms around us. My face flushed, 'I don't know how much longer I can contain myself being around these two hot shirtless soaking wet twins!'

"Alright." Tamaki says ripping me from my dirty thoughts. "Here's the layout of the garden, with our current position here. We figure Hunny will wash up at one of these two locations, either here or here." Haruhi sweat drops at the map that Tamaki had, there were a bunch of empty spaces in the map. "There's a lot of unspecified areas." Kyoya pushes up his glasses, "They haven't been developed yet." "Alright here's the situation!" Tamaki yells gaining our attention back. "We must plunge into the jungle, rescue Hunny and escape! We'll take it in two teams! Mori will lead one and I will lead the other. Those who have the courage and fortitude to follow me grab onto-" "I suggest we go this way." Kyoya says simply, with all of us following him.

"Hey!" Tamaki yells catching up to us. I block out his whining and looked at Mori. His face was completely blank, 'I wonder what he's thinking.' My face softened, that is until his foot got stuck in a ditch. I snort a laugh but covered it up with a cough. Haruhi stops next to me and puts a hand on her chin. "It must be hard, since their friends from childhood." "Their cousins." The twins say simply. We looked at them surprised, "Really?" They both nod. "The Morinozuka family served the Haninouka family for generations. However, marriage blended the families two generations ago, so the hierarchy should now be inoperative. That hasn't stopped Mori from sticking with Hunny though." 'That's so sweet!' I think walking over to Mori and gently touching his arm. "Mori, were gonna find Hunny don't worry." Haruhi nods, "Yeah, he's small but very tough. And there's coconuts if he gets hungry." The guys sweat drop 'Yeah like that'll reassure him.'

Mori stares at us for a minute before smiling and ruffling our hair. We grin back at him and blush a little. Tamaki gasps from behind a tree, "Is Mori taking over from dad?!" The twins scoff, "Not from you milord, you have nothing to fear there." "Let's keep moving." Kyoya says wandering off with his cell phone in hand. Everyone started going one way while Mori started going through the woods. Haruhi turned to him, "Er I don't think Hunny's that way Mori." He shakes his head and keeps going. "No, over here." "Wait were coming with yo-" we yell trying to catch up with but ended up getting a mouthful of plants. He stopped and held his hands out. "Haruhi, Akira." I reached out and grabbed his hand; with ease he lifted me and had me sit on one of his arms. Next he grabbed Haruhi and put her on his back. I blushed a little as he started walking through the woods again. 'He's never said my name before. I hope I'm not heavy!'

~Hikaru's POV~

"Yes and make it snappy!" Kyoya yells through his phone before hanging up. "A search teams on it's way, they'll do a better job than we can." I sigh and turn to where I thought Akira was still standing, "Let's go back to the gate so we can-" "Huh? Wait!" Kaoru shouts pointing at the empty area that I was talking to. ""Where's Mori, Akira, And Haruhi?!" My eye twitched, 'This chick needs a leash!'

~Akira's POV~

Mori was still walking with us on him when we were suddenly surrounded by a bunch of army guys with guns! "Put the boy down sir! Now!" One of the guys yell gesturing to Haruhi. "What the hell!" I yell as the men tried grabbing her. 'They must be mistaking Haruhi for Hunny!' Mori started fighting the guys off with one arm because I was still on his other. "He's resisting! If he persists prepare to fire!" One of the men pointed his gun right at Mori's face. My eyes widened and I swatted it away on reflex without even thinking. "You little brat!" The man yelled going to punch me. I closed my eyes and Mori turned slightly to take the hit for me, but it never happened because something jumped from the top of a tree and side kicked the man in the face. My eyes shot open and looked at the small figure, 'Hunny?!'

Hunny points at all of the now knocked out guys around his feet. "Don't pick on my friends ya hear? That's a no no!" Haruhi and I just stood with our jaws dropped. "Haruhi Akira!" Tamaki yells running out of the woods with Kyoya and the twins behind him. Hikaru runs up to me and jumps me in a hug, "I'm so happy your okay!" I blush and look at him confused. He jumped back realizing what he just did, "I-I mean what are you stupid? Stop wandering off!" I roll my eyes, "Okay dad."

Kaoru takes a stick and pokes one of the guys on the ground in the cheek, "Hmm looks like Hunny gave them the usual." Haruhi pries herself from Tamaki's death grip, "Wait what do you mean?" The twins looked at her funny. "You don't know? Haninozuka is a famous martial arts family. Hunny the national Middle school champ in Karate and Judo." Haruhi and I dropped to the floor, 'To much information for one day!'

Hunny runs over to Mori and pats his head, "You were Haruhi and Akira's most noble protector Takashi! Not to lonely when I was gone were you?" Mori looks away from him bashfully, "Not really."

Haruhi and I get up from the ground and drag ourselves to the now visible exit. "Where are you going Akira?" The twins ask running up to me. "Home. You guys have completely drained me." "Were coming to!"

"No!!"  
"Come on"  
"What did I just say?"  
"Pleeeeeeeease-"  
"Fine! But you're not sleeping over"  
"Yay!!" I sigh out of frustration but couldn't help but smile afterwards.


	10. The Beach Trip From Hell Part 1

_~Music room three~_

"The beach?"

I looked at the twins curiously. They nod their heads vigorusly and give each other high fives "Yeah! The beach!" Haruhi sweatdrops at the idea and looks back down at her exam papers but Kaoru snatches them away. "Finals are done as of today so stop fussing over the work! Where do you wanna go? The Carribean? Fugi?" I snatch the papers back from him, "First of all, you guys forget Haruhis not as rich as us-" "I'll lend her some money, with interest of course~" Kyoya smirks darkly from where he was working on his computer. Haruhi scoffs, "Hell no." 'The shadow kings on the prowel..' I shudder at the thought, 'Besides after my 'heroic moment' at the indoor pool I don't want to be even5 feet near water. I still cry taking a shower damnitt!'

"But we picked out your bathing suit and everything already Haruhi!" Hikaru pulls out a mannequin out of nowhere. It had on a two piece bikini, the top was frilly and pink with black poka dots everywhere while the bottoms had black dots and two bows on the sides. "With this type of bikini the frills will cover her wash board chest and bring out the more girly features in her!" I tried containing my my laugh but failed completly, "You'll look real sexy in that Haruhi!" Her only response was a dark glare that almost made me shiver. Almost.

"Don't fret Akira we picked out one for you too!" This time Karou pulled out a second mannequinand my jaw dropped. This time Haruhi smirked at me victoriously. The bikini they chose for me was blue and white striped on the top and bottom. Bathing Suit:.?v=1184709798000 "Unlike Haruhi, Akira has many girly features that need to be shown off more, therefor we chose this one because it will flatter her chest and expose her nice long legs."

My face turned beat red and I was going to go ape shit but Tamaki finally went into 'daddy' mode. "STOP SEXUALLY HARASSING MY DAUGHTERS!" He screamed chasing them all around the music room trying to wring their necks. "So… are we going to the beach or not?" Haruhi chipped in surprising everyone. Tamaki stops chasing the twins and smirked "We are deffinatly going!" The twins high five each other again while Hunny jumps up and down "I'm bringing my bunny!" Mori and Kyoya just agree silently while my mouth drops for the second time. "W-wait! Don't I have a say in thi-" "Nope!" Hikaru and Kaoru grin mischiviously and drag me to one of the vehicles.

'I'm going to die….'


	11. The Beach Trip From Hell Part 2

The car ride was hell to say the least. The whole time I was trying to find ways for them to glance away from me for just a second so I could barrel roll my ass out of the car and run home in victory. But apparently things such as 'Bill Gates is flipping you off in the car next to us.' or 'Look at that sexy beast, I'd tap that.' Doesn't even come close to catching their interest. After 5 more minutes of useless attempts Hikaru and Kaoru ambushed me in a suggestive hug to shut me up. _It worked._

About 20 minutes later the Bently pulled up to the beach resort and everyone piled out of it. You can only imagine the goo goo eyes the girls that passed by were giving all of us. I rolled my eyes and headed over to the changing rooms to put on the bikini the twins are forcing me to wear. Haruhi trails behind with her own bikini and waits for her turn at one of the flimsy tents since all of them were occupied except for the one I was going for. "Need help putting it on?" Hikaru teased wiggling his eyesbrows suggestivly. I blush a little but scoff trying to keep my cool "You'd like that too much." "Probably!" Ignoring his last comment I walked into the tent and changed into the skimpy garments that should bearly even count as clothing. Taking a quick glance at myself in the dirty mirror I couldn't help but smile, I actually looked hot! I removed the wig on my head and fixed the strands of hair that stuck out. "Alright Akira, time to suck it up and enjoy yourself."

Taking a deep breath I stepped out of the tent and faced the group of guys (and Haruhi ) Everyone except for Haruhi and Hunnies face tinted pink and Kaoru let out a wolf whistle, "You look hot!" I smile greatfully at their possitive reactions and was about to thank them when Kyoya cleared his throat. "Not to ruin the mood but, I forgot to mention that this beach is covered in regulars that go to the host club. Look theres one now." We all look in the direction he pointed and sure enough one of Tamakis regulars was heading our way. "Damnitt Kyoya! What do I do?" I yelled panicing. "Go back in!" Hikaru pushed me so I would go back in the tent but, of course, he ended up tripping me and we both went tumbling into the changing room.

"Ow." I cringed opening my eyes to see Hikaru and I in a tangled mess on the floor, our faces unbearlably close. My face turned bright red, and I was going to ask him if he was okay but he put his finger to his lips and shushed me. Minty air fanned out over my face because of the close proximity and I can't say that I didn't enjoy this a little to much. Outside we heard Tamaki butter the girl up with compliments and whisked her away, probably over to the beach. I sighed in relief and moved to get up but was stopped by Hikaru holding me in place. I looked into his eyes questionably but instantly felt this sudden connection. It was undescribable, stunning, _amazing._ Our faces got closer, so close our noses brushed past each other. My heart increased speed and my palms got sweaty, I've never been so worked up over a guy this much before.

The curtain of the tent whiped open before we could get any closer and Kaoru poked his head inside. "The coast is clear guys!" Why. **Why? **_WHY?_ We were so close! I sigh in defeat and quickly untangled myself from Hikaru. Kaoru looked at me curiously, "Did I interupt something?" I glared playfully at him and shoved Hikaru at him and out of the tent before he could say anything. "Of course not! Go take your other half and go down to the beach. I'll meet you guys there." "Okay… Haruhi said she'll wait for you" I nod my head and off they went.

I slap my my hand over my forehead and quicly put back on my bandages, wig, yellow boy shorts, and white baggy t shirt and stepped outside. Haruhi gave me a knowing look and I sighed in defeat "Let's just drop it and go to the stupid beach." She smirks and nods her head and we head out "You do know you like him right?" "Shut up haruhi!"

_~Later~_

The whole day was spent entertaining the guests like usual and everyone was actually having a good time. Well except for me that is, all of my regualrs wanted to go and play in the water with me but I flat out denied them making up an excuse saying that I'd rather watch them scamper around in the water. I think they liked that response _way _to much. Haruhi headed over to me and sat down on the big towel set up on the ground. "Look at that rock that looks like a cat." I look over to where she pointed and I sweat dropped, the thing was terrifying. "Just what you'd expect from that Nekozawa guy. Dark, brooding, and makes you want to piss yourself."

_~Tamakis POV~_

"Why did we have to go to Nekozawas beach?" The twins asked me in their usual rude tone. I was about to answer them with one of my clever retorts but felt a dark presence behind me, "Everyone having fun?" I shrieked and flew back behind Kyoya in tears. "Kyoya! I thought we were going to borrow one of your private beaches!" Kyoya steps away from me and adjusts his glasses. "Akira and Haruhi wanted to to go somewhere close by. Besides, Haruhi doesn't have a passport remember?" I sigh in defeat and slump to the ground. I'm such a bad daddy! Nekozawa chuckles again "The Cat Cave is where each generation of the Nekozawa family's offerings are placed to worship our guardians deity. Theres a legend that says if you jump off into the sea from there, you will never come back up. Muahahaha!" The twins roll their eyes and whipser about how lame that was while I pout and look around for one of my daughters. "Oh look, theres a brave challenger right over there.." I turn in the direction of the cat thing and saw Haruhi leaning over the cat's mouth to look at the water while Akira was pacing about fairly close to the edge. The twins and my face went deathly pale.

"AKIRA! HARUHI!"

_~Akiras POV~_

Haruhi managed to convince me to go into the mouth of the Cat Cave so she could over look the water. I sighed and paced around the edge of the mouth not looking down, 'I hate you with a passion water. Just die… okay that didn't make sense. I'm going crazy!' "I'd probably die if I fell wouldn't I Akira?" My face turned white and I suddenly felt nausious. "Please don't say that Haruhi!" Suddenly we heard our names shouted from a distance. I looked up only to see three blurs charging at us full speed. They picked Haruhi and I up and in a split second were dropped on the sandy ground. I sweat drop as I look up to see the twins and Tamaki leaning over (Hopefully) fake tomb stones attempting to catch their breath. "My precious daughters… almost lost you!" Tamaki gasps looking up to see a skull in his hands and shireks dropping it like he got burned.

"Haruhi! Akira! Wanna go hunt for clams?" Hunny comes running up to us with a shovel and bucket in his hands. We both shot up and booked it away from the sobbing king. "But aren't clams not in season yet?" Haruhi looks around confused and Hunny just smiles. "Don't worry! We loaded the beach~" My eyes went wide as dinner plates and I practically dove into the sand. "FOOD!" Kaoru troted over and stuck a scallop in my face. "Do you like these Akira?" I smiled brightly and closed my eyes. "Yeah! Thanks Kaoru!" He blushed a tint of pink which everyone noticed except for you of course. Hikaru felt a twang of jealousy course through him and rushed over with a oyster. "Akira look look! Do you like these?" I started drooling for more reasons than one and took the oyster out of his hands. "Thanks Hikaru!" Soon the whole host club was bombarding Haruhi and I with different kinds of fish and shells. I sweatdrop "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Tamaki picked up a crab and presented it to Haruhi with pride knowing he was going to one up everyone… when a centipede crawled out of it. All of the girls around us screamed in horror and booked it away from us like we had the plague or something. I cross my arms and shook my head at the silly girls while Haruhi picked up the centipede and tossed it over some rocks. The twins and Tamaki just stared dumbfounded while the girls slowly came back and paraised us for our 'manliness.' I snort and secretly roll my eyes, 'If only you knew…'

_~Tamakis POV~_

I pout childishly in defeat. I was hoping Haruhi would be scared and hide behind me and I could protect her. Judging by the twins faces I think they thought the same. Well, besides the protecting them part. Suddenly the twins confused faces turn into devious ones. "Milord! We just thought of a good game!" Hikaru leaned into my ear "It's the who can find Akira and Haruhis weakness game~" My eyes narrowed and I huffed. What a cruel game to think of! "You guys are the worst! I'm not scareing one of my daughters!" Kaoru shrugged his shoulders and went to walk away "Sorry sorry, we just thought you'd want to find out since knowing someones weakness means you are intimate with each other…"

**Wait. **

That changes everything! I quickly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "The rules?" "By tomorrow evening whoever finds their weakness first is the winner." I raised my eyebrow, "And the winner gets?" Kyoya suddenly appears in front of them with six pictures between his finger tips. "Who ever wins gets assorted pictures of Haruhi in middle school and Akira in her old school. The first three pictures were of Haruhi tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, diving for a ball in volleyball, and her putting up her hair in an adorable ponytail. The other three pictures were of Akira playing her violin at her host club with a charming smile on her face, her sticking her tongue out and winking at the camera, and her sleeping peacefully on her desk in the middle of class. What started as a battle between the twins and I turned into a challenge for the whole host club. My eyes harden with determination as the same thought passed though the host club members heads.

**I must win!**

_~And so this is how the passionately manly battle got started.~_

_~Akiras POV~_

"Why are we in the cave again?" The twins shushed me as everyone walked into the dank cold cave. (Authors note: Akira isnt afraid that the cave is dark because everyone has flashlights. Shes only scared of complete cant-see-anything-in-front-of-you darkness. Sorry for the interruption!) The girls who decided to tag along were all huddled together clinging onto all of us 'guys' like we were shields to anything that would pop up at us. "It says in the map that the cave in Cat Rock leads to a regular road." Hikaru says confidently as him and Kaoru lead the way.

"Although the townspeople seldome come here. Because whatever anyone might say, the cursed members of the Nekozawa are buried in the cave walls in here." I roll my eyes as I felt the grip of all the girls clutching onto me tighten. 'Typical silly girls.' "Night after night a bony, bloody skeleton hand will grab anyone passing by and drag them into the walls-" Right as Kaoru finished a hand shot out from the dark and gripped Haruhis shoulder. She just stood there and blinked while the other girls nearly passed out. "Were you not listening to our story or something?" Hikaru yells frusterated. Haruhi scoffs, "I did, but I tend to not believe in those silly stories." The twins deadpan and I drop to the ground laughing hysterically. _First trap: Failiure. _

After we got out of the cave Hunny and Mori dragged us to the eyes of the Cat Cave. "Look here! It's realllly high!" I looked down at how far it was and whistled "Dang it is pretty high Hunny, I better not fall~" Mori gives Hunny a blank stare and picks my up to bring me even higher. I sweatdrop, "Now I know how tell you feel Mori!" _Fear of heights: Failiure._

The rest of the day went on like that. The whole host club brought Haruhi and I to strange places or put sharp objects near our faces. It was starting to get annoying. When I finally got some free time to myself I decided to walk around the beach some more. I was pretty surprised, normally whenever I'm around the host club something terrible happens. Especially around the twins. But it hasn't happened today, well, besides the thing with Hikaru but I wouldn't count that as terrible in the slightest! A shout at the top of the mountain pulled me out of my thoughts. 'What the..?' I strained my eyes to see further and noticed that one of my regulars from the host club was being pushed around by three guys! My eyes hardened and my senses went into pure rage mode. 'Who the hell do they think they are?'

I raced up the top of the cave after collecting a few rocks on the beach and snuck up on the three guys. I picked up a few rather large rocks from the bucket I was holding and chucked them at the guy holding down the girl. He shouted in pain and dropped the girl so she crawled over to me and hid behind my back. "If you think getting a girl like that is the way to go you're going to stay a virgin for the rest of your life. Or a rapist, either way." "This punk threw rocks at my head!" The guy screamed pointing at me, "Well, obviously. You make it seem like it's the first time you've ever got something knocked to your head." I whisper to the girl behind me to run and go find someone from the host club. She nodded and booked it down the cave. The guys went to go after her but I pushed them back with all my might. They just got in my face again and pushed me tword the edge of the cave.

_~Hikarus POV~_

The rest of the host club and I were making sand castles with Haruhi when one of Akiras regulars came charging up to us. "Help! It's Akira! He's on top of the cave fighting these three guys!" My eyes widen looking up at the top seeing Akira being pushed near the edge by the three guys. Without another word I booked it in the direction of the cave. '_Shit, hold on Akira!'_

_~Akiras POV~_

The three guys shoved me again all at once and I flew back, just bearly catching my footing at the edge of the cave. They came at me again but I head butted the one closest to me. 'Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight!' The one I head butted recovered quicker than I thought and held down one of my arms while the second guy did the same. The 'leader' (the one I threw rocks at) got in my face and scoffed. "You look like a chick, arent you to small and lanky to be acting like a man?" I smirk back "That's not what you mom thought about me last night." The guy snarled and punched me in the face. "Go to hell!" I glared back hard and spat in his face "See you there. By the way, get a mint, your breath smells like ass." Finally having enough of my snarky comments the guy screamed and shoved me as hard as he could. His two buddies let go of my arms and I toppled off the cliff towards the water. The last thing I saw was Hikarus silhouette diving in after me. 'Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut…'

~Hikarus POV~

Just as I got to the top of the cliff I saw the biggest of the three guys shove Akira off the cave cliff. My heart stopped. "AKIRA!" I screamed shoving past the three guys and jumping over the cliff after her. Tamaki and the others will deal with them, all I care about right now is saving _her. _My body smacked painfully into the icy cold water just seconds after hers and I swam down to where Akiras quickly sinking and flailing body was. I put my hand on her face and she opened her eyes immediately clinging herself to me.

_~Akiras POV~_

The water was freezing, not to mention the fact that my head was pounding no thanks to that guy who punched me. I kept my eyes closed the whole time I was randomly flailing in the water, I didn't want to see how far down I was. Suddenly I felt a hand on my face, my eyes snapped open and I instantly knew it was Hikaru when I saw his orange hair and mischievious eyes. I clung to him like a needy child and he brought us to the surface. I breathed in hungrily. My lungs were in desperate need of oxygen since I never had any the whole time I was in my near death drowning session for the **second **time. I really need to get swim lessons.

As soon as Hikaru could reach the sand under the water he switched my position on him and carried me bridal style to the shore. Thankfully the wig was still secured on my head. Everyone crowded around us, some asking if I was okay and others telling me how brave I was. Honestly I just felt humiliated and stupid. "Where did those three guys go?" Hikaru asked Kyoya. "I took all of their ID's and politly asked them to leave." Kaoru pulled out a shirt from his bag and wrapped it around me. I just nodded at him and stayed silent."Tamaki and I will bring everyone back to the hotel. Haruhi please contact a doctor for Akira." Hikaru passed me over to Mori and I cleared my throat so people would listen. "I don't need a doctor, I'm fine." Hikaru fixed me with a hard stare, it honestly scared me. "Akira. Are you a martial arts expert like Hunny or can you swim?" "Um..no?" Hikaru grips my shoulders and got in my face. Mori steps back a little. "Then what the hell were you thinking? We were right here and yet you tried being the hero and tried handeling things yourself! You're a girl, what foolish things were going through your head that made you think you could take on **three** men by yourself?"

"Being a guy or a girl doen't matter Hikaru, when your stuck in a situation like that their isn't time to think about other thinks you can do you just do what you think is right." "STILL THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUR DOING STUPID!" My face went from surprised to pissed at the fact that he was yelling at me over something that I did right. 'I just saved a girl damnitt! Why are you yelling at me?' I jumped out of Moris arms and got in Hikarus face this time. I didn't come off very intimidating though concidering I had to stand on my toes to reach his full height. "I'm sorry for making you worry but I honestly don't understand why I'm getting scolded like a child for something that isn't even that bad! I did nothing wrong!"

The remaining of the host club around us just stood there akwardly not really knowing what to do. There really wasn't anything they **could** do. Hikaru shook his head angrily and balled his hands up in a fist. "Fine then, do whatever you want but I'm not talking to you until you relize the mistake you've made." And with that he stormed off towards the resort we were staying at. Kaoru gave me a sympathetic look becore trailing behind his brother. Haruhi nudged me in the side and I looked down at her, tears threatening to slip past my eyes. "You did nothing wrong" She whispered before heading towards the resort. I silently followed after a few minutes.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_


	12. Fighting,Scaring,Kissing

~Shameless~

_~Hikaru's POV~_

"The weather really changed.." I sigh looking out the window. What was once a beautiful clear sky was now clustered with gray clouds just threatening to throw a storm our way. Hunny pouted from his spot on the floor next to a board game all of us were playing, well, except for Haruhi who went to change and Akira who went to turn the breaker switch back on in the basement. She insisted that we got the power back on before it got dark outside. Wonder whats up with that. "Oh well, Hikaru it's your turn." I walk back over to the board game and move the amount of spaces the dice tell me to go. "5 years later, you suffer an automobile accident and fracture your left wrist." My eye twitched, 'Are all of the spaces on this game so depressing?'

Everyone else took their turn reading their unfortunate future events and it wasn't long before I got bored. "Akira's been gone a pretty long time" I mutter not thinking anyone would hear. Just my luck, everyone did. But before anyone could say any smug comments Nekozawa comes creeping into the room. "Is everyone enjoying their stay~" Tamaki immediately crawls into his corner, a safe enough distance away before he started complaining. "Thanks to your mansion I'm going nuts over here because I keep getting the feeling that I'm being watched!" Everyone just rolls their eyes and Nekozawa goes on a rant about how darkness stabolizes your soul. 'We should just lock this guy in a paded room and make Tamaki swallow the key.'

The door to the room we were in opened and Haruhi shuffled in, wearing a dress? Everyones eyes lit up and Tamaki looked like he was about to foam at the mouth. I gave a low whistle "What's with the clothes?" Haruhi pulled on the fabric akwardly and let out a stressed sigh. "My dad replaced all my bags. He's always trying to get me to wear these kinds of things. Is Akira still gone?" Tamaki, Kaoru, and I gave two thumbs up for her genious dad, ignoring her question about Akira. 'What **is** taking her so long?'

Kaoru and I suddenly got the same evil idea, why not make Tamaki a little jealous? We are bored after all and that always proves to be entertaining. "We should do something with your hair too!" Kaoru shouts suddenly as I pulled up a chair and pushed her into it. Kaoru grabs her feet while I fondled her hair. Tamakis face went bright red and he instantly got a nosebleed. Kaoru and I smiled in victory, that is, until the lights suddenly came on and Akira walked into the room with the cutest dress I've ever seen…and the most betrayed look marred on her pretty face.

_~Akira's POV~_

The adventure to the basement was a complete walk through hell and back. The hallways were dark and erie looking, just like their owner Neko-whatever his name is. This guy needs to invest in some hello kitty dolls or something. Finally getting to the door to the basement I pushed it open. It groaned loudly and a shiver went down my spine in horror. 'This place is dark, wet, and cold. Not my cup of tea.' Sucking in a gasp of air I mustered up all of the courage I could, which happened to only be the dinky flashlight in my shaking hands, and booked it down the stairs into the dark. After dodging chests and things that strangely resembled torture devices on the ground I made it to the switch. Throwing the lever back on I did a happy dance as the lights flooded back to life. "AW YEAH! Akira: 1 Creepy crawly darkness: 0!"

After I finished doing victory laps I went back upstairs and headed back over to where the rest of the host club was. I bit my nail nervously and looked down at the dress I changed into before I left for the basement. Picture: .com/user_images/L/LA/LAD/Lady-Sango/1135889191_ (Akira took her wig and wrappings off. She doesn't have to worry about people seeing her because their in a completely seperate part of the mansion.) The events of today ran through my head for about the fifth time, from the moment we arrived at the beach to the fight Hikaru and I had. I sigh in frustration and yanked at my hair. "Get a grip Akira! Your supposed to be mad at him! Stop thinking about him and his nice hair, and eyes, and body, and…" My dirty thoughts were cut short as Nekozawa booked it out of the room I was about to head in, just narrowly avoiding trampeling me to the ground like a pissed off elephant. I sweat drop 'He's like a skitish cat on drugs.'

Turning back to the door I pushed it open and turned on the lights. Immediately I wished I hadn't. What I saw made my blood boil and my mouth go dry. Hikaru was practically over Haruhi, his fingers through her locks of short brown hair. Tamaki was holding his nose, probably getting a nose bleed from the scandelous scene going on. But this didn't get me hot and bothered. It made me royaly pissed. Hikaru went to say something but I threw my hand up and silenced him. "Save it for someone who gives a damn!" I turned on my heel and stormed back out of the room and towards the bedroom I was staying at. I didn't want to hear his excuses, seeing him that close to a girl other than me broke my heart. Especially if it's Haruhi.

Hours passed by as I sulked in my room. Haruhi tried coming in to talk to me a few times but I just locked the door and shut everything out. I didn't care if I was over reacting I was mad damnitt! I only came out when dinner time came. Walking into the dining room, everyone stared at me. I shifted around akwardly and took the last seat available at the table, which happened to be in between Hikaru and Kaoru. I resisted the urge to slam my head against the table, '**Kill me now.' **I could feel the twins eyes locked on me as I sunk back into my seat as far as I could. To attempt to release the tension Haruhi grabbed all of the crab on the table and started mowing down on it. The empty shells of the crab legs were tossed carelessly around the table, every crack of the new leg Haruhi broke open made everyone wince. After about her 6th piece she tossed the shell to the side smacking Tamaki right in the face. I snort out a laugh and let a smile grace my lips, that is, until I made eye contact with Hikaru. The smile left as fast as it came and the room gained back the akward silence. Hell, it was so quiet we could hear the clock ticking!

I also decided to grab a whole trayfull of california rolls (YUM 3) and practically started inhailing them. Hikaru snuck his hand over to the tray in an attempt to grab one of the rolls but got stopped by me viciously stabbing near his hand with a fork. He glared darkly at me and opened his mouth to say something but Haruhi suddenly stood up. Her face was a pale green color and she locked her hand over her mouth "I-I think I'm gonna-" Everyone besides Hikaru and I dashed up and dragged her to the nearest bathroom.

I looked over at Hikaru dully while he stayed planted in his seat. I roll my eyes and scratched the bandage on my cheek. 'Here we go…' "I don't know if this is some immature stage your going through but it better stop! It's getting annoying!" I paused the scratching and narrowed my eyes "Excuse me, I thought you weren't talking to me." Hikaru shot up out of his seat and slammed his hands down on the table startling me. "Looks like you've got no intentions of apologizing to me any time soon. Fine then, I see how it is. I'm going to bed this is a waste of my time." I just stared speechless as he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Haruhi came back after she was done with her food poisoning episode and looked down at my lonely figure. "Let me guess, you guys got in a fight." I silently nod and look up at her showing my distressed face. "I don't know what to do Haru, I don't know what to apologize for earlier today because I feel like I've done _nothing_ wrong and then I let my jealousy get the best of me and got upset all because he was trying to make Tamaki jealous. Life is supposed to be easier than this!" Haruhi gives me a sympathetic smile and plops down next to me "Sometimes in situations like this, it's just safe to apologize. Even if you don't know what it's for or why you made them so upset. That's probably what Hikaru was feeling when you got upset with him when you got back from the basement. You really worried us at the beach ya know."

I looked at her dumbfounded, never in my whole life have I heard such great advice. "Thank you Haruhi!" I scream glomping her in a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry I made you guys worry. I'm going to go find Hikaru now and go apologize to him. You are now hired as my personal shrink by the way!" Haruhi nods and tells me that his rooms next to Kyoyas and she will show me to it since she had to talk to Kyoya anyways. When I got to Hikarus door I just stared at it nervously. Haruhi sweatdrop, 'It's not like your confessing your love to him or anything.' She knocked on the door for me before I could back out of my plans and booked it into Kyoyas room.

The door opened before I could haul ass out of the scene and Hikaru looked at me surprised. "What do **you** want?" I looked down at my bare feet bashfully, not having the balls to look him in the eyes. "Um, I wanted to apologize." A long paused passed before he opened up the door all the way and telling me to come in. I looked up surprised and my cheeks tinted pink seeing he wasn't wearing a shirt. 'To think I'd be used to seeing him shirtless every friggen day now!' His room looked the same as mine, except his bed was bigger since he shared a room with Kaoru. Speaking of which… "Wheres Kaoru?" I asked looking around to see if he was creeping in the corner of the room or something. "He's playing around in the rain with Tamaki."

I giggled at the thought and went to make fun of him but suddenly a large flash of lightning struck across the sky and all the power in the mansion went out. I gasped in horror and my body froze. Hikaru looked at me funny through the dark room. "Are you okay?" I just wimper softly and crumple to the ground in fear. Hikaru rushed over to me and picked me up, bringing me over to his bed. I shoved my face in the crook of his neck and immediately felt a little safer. Tightly wrapping his arms around me, Hikaru shushed my little cries and stroked my hair. "I never knew you were scared of the dark." I looked up slightly and sniffled "You never asked." He just smirks at my snarky response brings me closer so I was now sitting on his lap. "I'm sorry for being stupid and making you worry. I didn't know that my recklessness would bother you and everyone so much. And I'm sorry I over reacted about the Haruhi thing, I don't know what came over me."

Hikaru chuckles and grabs my chin so I was looking at the outline of his face. "Silly, I would have acted the same if I were you. Maybe even worse. That's what happenes when you like someone." I could have sworn I blushed so hard my cheeks were glowing. "Uh-I-I-" He just chuckles and puts his hand on the back of my head to bring our faces closer. "I love it when your flustered, and the dress is a plus." I growl in antisipation "I hate it when you leave me waiting for the thing I've waited so long to get!" He just chuckles again and goes in for the kiss. This is it! Finally, no distractions, no interuptions, nothing!

The lights in the room come back on and Tamaki bursts in, "Kyoya do you have that sun lotion?" Everything went silent as Tamaki looked at the position Hikaru and I were in. His face went bright red "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHT-" "NO. NONONONONONO, NOT THIS TIME!" I scream kicking Tamaki out of the door and locking it. I look back at Hikaru finally seeing the mischievious smirk burned on his face. "I have never worked so hard to get this **one thing."** I growl slinking back over to the bed. "I'm flattered." "Just shut up and kiss me!" Immediately Hikaru reached up and pulled me down on him, capturing my lips onto his own. It was perfect. Unforgetable. _Hot. _My breath hitched and he smirked into the kiss.

After a minute or so we both parted. Not knowing what to say I just looked down nervously and played with my fingers. "Your cute when your nervous." Hikaru whispered in my ear, I looked up and give a husky laugh, "Your cute when you're a cocky bastard." Hikaru's mouth drops open and I laugh loudly, getting up from the bed and heading for the door. "See you in the morning." And with that I Headed out the door. Looking at Kyoyas room I wonder if I should check and see if Haruhis still in there or not. Slowly I opened the door and peeked inside.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I scream looking at the scene before me. Tamaki had Haruhi blindfolded on the ground. He looked up at me with wide eyes and started holding his hands out defensivly. "It's not what it loo-" "PERVERT!" The whole host club states showing up behind me.

_~The next morning~_

"Get in the car, pervert." I mumble kicking Tamaki into the car before he could retort back. "Milords an S & M freak!" Hikaru and Kaoru tease hoping into the spot next to me. "I am not! Right Haruhi?" We look over to see Haruhi giving him a dark look. "Come to think of it, where did you get the blindfold? S & M freak." Tamaki bursts into tears while the rest of us roar with laughter as the Bently brings us back home.

_~It takes just one day to have everything change.~_


	13. Old Friends And Cross Dressing Don't Mix

_Tally ho everyone! This is definitely just a filler. I had to get this out of the way and talk about the old hostess club. I bet you thought I forgot about them :P Reviews are greatly appreciated, I feel like I've been doing rather well. MAJOR FLUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER 3 Thanks. _

_I only own Akira and any other OC's that appear in my story. The main plot and the other characters of OHSHC belong to the amazing Bisco Hatori._

_~After school~_

"Damn those pesky twins!" I curse under my breath while rushing back to the host club. All they needed to do was get coffee, and not even real coffee, the instant kind! (Chapter 4 referense 3) But nooo they supposedly 'Don't know where to get it' so they hauled me off to do it. Lazy ass's. I huff and shift the bag full of coffee containers in my arms so I could pick up my pace, god forbid I show up late and have Kyoya eat me alive! Right as I got to the entrance of the school I break into a half speed walk half gimped run and make it halfway to the doors before I end up tripping on myself. 'OF COURSE!' I scream in my head gripping the bag full of cheap coffee closer hoping it'll cushon my fall, but the feeling of the pavement shoved into my face never came.

"Woah woah woah! Don't scratch up the merchandise Akira!" My eyes snapped open at the sound of the familiar voice. "Ayame?" The hostess club president from my old school grinned down at me and straightened out my now wrinkled clothes. "Long time no see man!" I look behind her and see Nemuri and everyone else in the hostess club clustered behind her smiling brightly at me. I just blink at them in confusion, "What are you guys doing here?" "We came to take you back."

_~Third Music Room~_

By the time the gang and I got back to the third music room Tamaki and the others had already started. Everyone was clad in armor and wooing all their regulars by telling them they'll risk anything for their saftey and all this other nobal crap. Ayame snorts "How cheesy, and to think I sent you here to steal their plans." I sweatdrop as everyone looks our way in confusion. "Akiras back!" Hunny yells jumping into my arms causing the bag of canned coffee to drop carelessly to the ground.

"You're late! Where have you been this whole time?" Tamaki screeches stomping over to me trying to look as intimidating as he could covered in armor that's hard to move in. It just made me flush in embarassment. "Akira who is this idiot? And why are you still dressed as a guy?" Nemuri went to pull off my wig but the twins and Tamaki dragged me to the other side of the room. "W-What are you talking about? Shes obviously a boy!" Haruhi rolls her eyes and ushers all of the customers out of the host club while Kyoya adjusts his glasses. "Not to intrude but who are you ladies? Your obviously not from this school" All of the girls from the hostess club smirk and hold their heads up high. "Were the Hostess club from Kira Kora high school and were here to take our member Akira back!"

The Kaoru scoffed and dragged me away to play a video game, "Go away, Akiras part of our host club now." Ayames gaze hardened as she walks deeper into the music room. "Why the hell would Akira EVER want to be in this host club? First of all, shes a **girl** if you haven't figured that out yet. And second she would never want to be in something where boys butter girls up with their false words and tacky costumes." "Uhm, I made some coffee…" Haruhi scampers in from the back room with a tray of cups akwardly. I sigh in relief 'Good job Haruhi, maybe that'll make everyone shut up.' It only worked for a minute.

"Akiras staying with us wether you like it or not. You can't take my daughter away from me!" Tamaki blubbers in one the other hostesses face, her response? Chucking her coffee in his face. My mouth nearly dropped to the ground as everyone else went to see if Tamaki was okay. "Seriously Akira, let's go!" Ayame urges grabbing my wrist and leading me to the door. "Hey, wait!" I yell pulling my wrist from her grip. Her and the other turn around impatiently. "What?" I look around nervously before coming up with something to say "Well, first of all I don't really mind dressing as a guy in the host club.." "Yeah you do Kira! You complain about it every day!" I sweat drop at Hunnys bluntness and made up another excuse. "Well, their costumes arnt all that cheesy, some of them are really nice!" "Actually, they are pretty bad, just wait till you see next weeks clothes." I growl in frustration and go to my last resort, "WELL, we don't receive any money from the regulars-" Kyoya opens up his laptop and shows us a shopping screen. "We sell things that we use to the regulars all the time, look your used napkin sold out for $30,000."

My eye twitched in fury as he shows me all the other things hes coned off me and sold. 'What a damn klepto! What are people going to do with my used napkin?' "Why wasn't I told any of this?" Kyoya shrugged his shoulders and put his laptop away. It didn't seem like a very important thing to share." Haruhi scoffed and glared at him "I didn't even know about this!" "How the hell did you get one of my used napkins anyways? Do you go dumpster diving in your free time?" "You didn't throw it away, you dropped it walking out of lunch." The twins stated but quickly looked away when I glared darkly in their direction.

Nemuri tapped her foot imatiently and Ayame sighs, "Well Akira, this goes to show how sketchy these people really are. We'll give you till tomorrow to gather your things and transfer back to Kirakora high." And with that her and the rest of the hostess club walk out slamming the door behind them. Everything went silent and I look back to see everyone staring intensly at me, especially Hikaru and Kaoru. I look down and rush towards the door. "I'm going home. See ya." And before anyone could say another word I left.

_~Hikarus POV~_

I watched Akiras quickly retreating form slip out of the doors before anyone could even say anything. Kaoru looked over at me and then at the others. "Maybe we shouldn't have told her about that. She seemed pretty pissed." Kyoya shrugs his shoulders un phased "The truth is the truth. No reason to hide it." "You guys are idiots if you don't know why shes upset. I'm outta here theres a sale at the market soon." Haruhi shuffels out the door without another word leaving everyone even more confused.

'_Were here to take our member Akira back.' _Those words rang through my head and I suddenly felt sick. Would they really take her away? After everything that's happened? No, but would you want to leave us Akira? "D-do you think she'll leave us?" Everyone looks at me as I think over all of the events that have happened since she showed up In our lives and how slowly but surely she has been changing us. Even Haruhi. Damnitt, even me! Just a while ago all I could think of was Kaoru and I, but now, ive seemed to have broadened my horizens and outlooks on people. Even though it's just a little.

"Hikaru.." Kaoru mumbles worriedly gripping my shoulder. "I mean, it all makes sense just think about it! Akiras a girl, don't you think she'd rather be spending time with her other hostess friends and entertaining **guys** instead of hanging out with people like us? Maybe she's better off at her old school.." Hunny started tearing up at the thought of Akira leaving "But she can't go! Who's going to share cake with me or play with Bun-Bun?" Mori nodded silently in agreement.

Tamaki held up his finger suddenly "Hold on a minute! I have an idea!" And so everyone huddled together and listened to milords foolish but brilliant plan..

_~The next day after school~_

_Akiras POV_

Haruhi and I start walking from our last class together to the host club. We didn't say much to each other because my head was to busy imploding with memories of the time ive spent here and the fact that my old hostess club is going to be waiting for me when I get there. I sigh in frusteration as Ayame and the others came into view. They were chilling outside the host club doors tapping their feet in anticipation. Haruhi nudges my side and I look down at her. "You don't have to go ya' know." I smile sadly and pat her head playfully. "I know I know! You'd miss me too much!" "Hey!-"

"Ready to go?" Nemuri shouts even though were right in front of her, cutting off what Haruhi was going to say. I glance at the door and edge towards it, "Can I at least say goodbye?" Ayame rolls her eyes but throws the door open for me. "Alright but make it quick! We got guests to entertain" I stick my tongue out at her and walked into the room but what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. "Oh. My. God." Everyone. Tamaki, the twins, even friggen Hunny was dressed as **GIRLS! **"Ah, Haruhi, Akira come in! we were just opening!" Tamaki shouts walking over to us. He had a giant flock of feathers attached to his back. I didn't say a word.

Ayame and Nemuri death glare at the pesky hosts "IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?" "Joke? No way." Tamaki held his hands out at them and smirked. "If Akira want's to be in a club with a bunch of girls then so be it! We can give that to her!" Silence. Haruhi stood akwardly glancing from host club to hostess club, all color drained from her face while I still stood gawking and shell shocked at the scene before me. "Look Akira! Aren't these feathers pretty?" Tamaki twirled around to show me the overwhelming things but practically took me out in the process. "Hey!-" "Whered you go?" He swiftly turned the other way, earning me a mouthfull of feathers and a quick trip to the ground.

Haruhi helped me back up as Tamaki chucked the feather death drap to the ground and scolded it for hurting me. Hikaru and Kaoru run up to us. They had curly hair extensions in and _very_ poofy dresses. "What do you think?" Silence. Hunny joins the group and cuddles his bunny closer to him. "You can call me neechan!." That did it. Ayames temper practically went through the roof. "If you think Akiras going to stay because some stupid guys decided to dress up in _drag _you got anoth-"

I burst into hysterics and dropped to the floor. NEVER have I seen something so stupid yet amazing. It was priceless! "I-I tried keeping it together, really I did, but THIS!" I gasp between my laughs pointing at Hunny "Was just too much!" Haruhi joined me on the ground laughing just as hard as me. "What were you guys thinking? Bahahaha!" Tamaki and the others looked at me curiously before smiling and getting in our faces only making us laugh harder.

After my stomach stopped hurting and I got off the floor I looked over at Ayame and the others. "I'm sorry, but I can't come back to Kirakora high. Sadly I've come to adore these idiots and I need to help Haruhi clear her debt, I promised. Theres also some other reasons…" I glance over at Hikaru catching eye contact for a second before looking away knowing he got what I was saying and looked back at the hostesses. "I'm really sorry guys." Tamaki sobbed with happy tears and practically started doing cart wheels around the music room.

Ayame looked at me disaproovingly and crossed her arms "I'm not giving up ya' know. You will be coming back to our school eventually. You belong there." And with that her and the others stormed out of the host club slamming the door behind them. Hikaru snorted and put his arm around my shoulders. "Fat chance." I nod my head and looked over at him only to drop to the floor laughing again. "Please take those costumes off now!"

_~And so the host club remained together, for now.~_


	14. Tricks For Treats

_~Halloween. My favorite holiday.~_

I exited our gigantic school and started heading over to where we were to go to our class meeting. "I don't get why everyone's dressed in such weird things today." I stop dead in my tracks and gawk at Haruhi in disbelief. "You don't know? Haruhi its Halloween!" She sweat drops as I go on a rant about how I love this holiday the most because I get free candy and get to walk around in a dumb costume without people judging me. 'I don't think she realizes that we dress up in rediculous costumes every day in the host club. And isn't getting candy from strangers **dangerous?**' After I finished talking her ear off I looked up at the schools clock tower and noticed something in the window. I squint my eyes harder and gasped when I saw that it was a person! She had long black hair and wore a big eerie cloak. "Haruhi look!" I yell pointing at the window but by the time she looked up the woman was gone. 'What the hell..?'

Shaking off what just happened Haruhi and I walked the rest of the way to our class meeting and plopped down in our usual seats. Two of Haruhis regulars flocked over to the table and smiled brightly at us. "No need to sit down! There's no class meetings today." Haruhi looked at her funny, "Eh? Why not?" The other girl, Aokano? I think that's her name, Haruhi has to many fan girls for me to keep track. She decided to speak up this time. "Todays the day we hold the annual costume ball, we were just about to go change into our costumes!"

Right after the two girls left Hikaru and Kaoru stormed into the room. "Trick or treat Akira!" I sweat drop at their costumes, they were dressed as angels. 'Pfft angels? No you guys are the twins from **hell**. Heaven would implode if you two showed up.' Haruhi takes out two pieces of candy for me and hands them to the devils, er, angels. They stare dumbfounded at the candy before devouring it whole and holding out their hands again. "Oh look its all gone. Trick or treat again!" Haruhi drops two more candies in their hands and I couldn't help but snicker.

Tamaki then appears out of nowhere dressed as a vampire "No tricks for you devil twins! Haruhi won't have to experience what I had to go through last year because I placed candy everywhere around her!" "I don't have any candy.." I muttered quietly and Tamaki spun around quickly. "TAKE THE CANDY!" He screams chucking handfuls of candy in my face. "Ow! That hurts you ass!" "Now you won't be able to touch Haruhi OR Akira all day!" Tamaki poses in victory like he won a fight with Bigfoot while the twins just glare darkly.

A bunch of Tamakis fan girls come running into the classroom and whisked him away saying something about walking around campus. Kaoru sighs, "Well this is boring, I'm going to the bathroom." "Thanks for telling us, I'll be here if you have any troubles." I stick my tongue out as he flips me off and walk out of the class. Hikaru turns to me and raises an eyebrow, "Wheres your costume? I thought you were crazy for this holiday." I shrug my shoulders. "All of my costumes are way to girly to wear to school" "I'd like to see them someday" He grins while I blush badly. Haruhi clears her throat and starts picking up her things. "Well if there isn't anything going on then I'm going home. Halloween doesn't interest me anyways." Hikaru suddenly got all offended and started yelling at her about not being cooperative and how she's being a killjoy. "I even made you and Akira cute costumes!" Haruhi sweat drops "Not interested. Your choices in my outfits really haven't been my cup of tea."

I block out their arguments and look out the window towards where the clock tower was. "Well that makes sense now." I mutter catching their attention. "The person I saw in the clock tower window this morning must have been someone in a costume too." My eyes widened as I saw the strange person still standing in the window. She caught my eye and grinned mysteriously and wiggled her fingers. "She's still there…" A few people that heard what I said flocked to the window to see it for themselves. "I don't see anything" "Lemme see!" "Do you see anything president?" My eye twitched as bodies tossed me around everywhere 'I should have kept my mouth shut. Now I caused a mosh pit!' Everyone stopped pushing and shoving after a few minutes and I turned around curiously. "Why the hell can I only see he-" I was cut off by the window in front of me cracking violently. I jumped back and Hikaru caught me so I wouldn't break my ass bone off the floor.

The girls in the room jumped back and pointed at me like I was some giant spider just chilling in the room. "Akira's got the witches curse!" I raise my eyebrow and look around for an explanation "Er…What?" Our class president adjusted his glasses and started telling the 'Witches Curse Story.' "It's an Ouran legend, I'm surprised you didn't know about it! One Halloween a long time ago a girl dressed as a witch and ended up falling down the stairs to her death. Now after that anyone who sees her in the window recieves a curse, and all the people around her do too."

I roll my eyes at the silly story, 'I heard scarier stories at my old girl scout camp when I was _seven_.' "That's the dumbest thing I've ever-" The door to the classroom flew open and Kaoru came crashing in holding up his arm. His elbow was all cut up and it was bleeding pretty bad! I ran over to him and grabbed his arm to look at it closer. "Kaoru! What did you do?" He blushes and looks away "I-I was walking out of the bathroom and I tripped over myself." I sweat drop, 'I know how that feels.' The bells in the school and the clock tower start ringing loudly even though it wasn't even time to have them go off and everyone backs away from me farther. "Don't worry Akira weve got the perfect solution!" And he next thing I know Haruhi and I were being dragged off to the third music room.

_~A few minutes later~_

"Why am I wearing this again?" I ask looking down at the witch costume Hikaru and Kaoru decided to decorate me in. Picture: "We figured dressing you like a witch would break the curse!" The 'angel' twins smirked innocently and I just rolled my eyes. 'OR it's just another chance for you guys to play dress up on me! And if that's the case why did you make Haruhi wear a costume too?' The regulars that I host for all had slightly blushing faces as they slowly surrounded me. "Oh my gosh Akira you look so hot!" "This will definatly break the witches curse." "NOTICE MY EXISTANCE!" I yelp at the last comment and started speed walking to the door as fast as I could without tripping. "Where are you going?" Hikaru asked grabbing my witch cloak and twirling me around. "I was going to go to the clock tower and confront this witch. I've got a bone to pick with her."

Cold breath rushed down my neck and I jumped back into Hikarus arms for the second time today. "Keep this up and your regulars are either going to find out you're a girl or their going to think I dig guys." Hikaru whispers in my ear. I tint pink and punch his arm. "Shut up, they probably already think your into dudes since you practically fondle Kaoru for your 'brotherly love' acts!" Nekozawa, the person who kindly breathed down my neck, cleared his throat to get our attention. "I wouldn't go up there if I were you. For facing a curse head on just means certain death. To be honest I'm quite envious Akira, perhaps I could have this curse instead of you~"

The world really must hate this sad emo kid, because right after he said that a huge gust of wind blew past us and it knocked off Nekozawas hair. Wait. HIS HAIR? But before I could think about it anymore he already booked it out of the area we were in shouting that he took it back and that I could keep the curse. "Wow, thanks jerk!" I shout at his retreating back hoping that he'd get struck by lightning at any moment. "We'll figure out something Akira." Haruhi mumbles tugging on my shirt sleeve. "Honestly Haruhi, I don't believe in silly little legends or curses or any of that Hokus Pokus. It's all just made up stories that are supposed to get people scared shitless or paranoid"

I sigh heavily and shove my hands in my cloak pockets. "BUT since everyone thinks I'm cursed and all I might as well get out of here and head home to go trick or treating." I didn't even make it 2 steps because all of the girls started crying and apologizing for being burdins and all this other stuff. I sweat drop and look at Haruhi for help but she just shrugs her shoulders. "I think you should stay." "…Fiiiiiiine." "YAYYYYYYYYY!"

_~Foods Room 1~_

I should have went home. "Like this Akira?" I sweat drop, I don't think cookie dough is supposed to be that hard to roll out. At the moment Haruhi and I are trying to teach some of these silly girls how to make cookies. Haruhi sighs as another one of the girls tried cutting out the dough in the shape of a pumpkin with a cookie cutter only to have the damn thing snap in half because the dough was so tough! "This is going to take a while."

"I need to take a break from this. These girls are driving me nuts. Imma go find the frosting." Haruhi nodded and went to follow me but got pulled back by the determined girls. I walked over to the sink across the room and crouched down to search through the bottom cabinet. "If I were frosting where would I be? Oh yeah, in my tummy!" I snort and shake my head at the corny joke I just cracked and looked back up to keep searching when I saw a reflection in the back of the cabinet. And it wasn't mine. "AH! The witch!" I slammed the doors shut and flew backwards, only to jump into Hikarus arms for the **third time today. **When the hell did he even get here? I could tell he was going to crack another joke at me until he saw my flushed and flustered state. "Whats up with you?" "-"

My jumbled words really werent processing through his head so I just gave up and looked out the window at the clock tower. She was still there, but how? Hikaru grinned and grabbed both sides of my witches hat so my face was much _much_ closer to his. "Awww your scared of the little curse, how cute!" I blushed and pouted, I tend to do this out of embarassment. "Am not! Let go Hikaru someones going to see us and get sketched out." What I said seemed to only make him grin wider, not because of his cockyness or his bloated ego the size of the world and then some, but because the chance of being caught thrilled him. And sadly it thrilled me too. Hikaru looked around us quickly to make sure the coast was clear before molding his lips perfectly with mine. My eyes automatically closed and my hands cupped his jaw line, why the hell is this kid so perfect? Maybe he does fit the role of being an angel. Those thoughts quickly burned and died in my mind when I felt his hands touch my butt.

He smirked into the kiss and my eyes flew open. My face went beat red and I quickly seperated from him. "What the hell?" "I didn't know where to put my hands." My jaw dropped 'SERIOUSLY?' I glared playfully at him and started attempting to rip the wings off his costume. "Take this off, your not an angel, you're the fucking spawn of _satan!"_ "Whats that Akira? Take it off? Okay!" He started slowly taking off his shirt and my eyes almost exploded. Almost. At this point we got everyone in the rooms attention and things seemed to get akwardly silent. Haruhi cleared her throat and put the finished batch of cookies on top of the stove. "Well, looks like were done cooking."

The girls all start jumping up and down and squeeling in victory. "Thank you Akira, Haruhi! Please take this last carving pumpkin as a token of our gratitude!" I sweat drop as they drag Haruhi and I over to a table and placed the pumpkin in front of us. The foods room doors opened and Kaoru came in with a bandage wrapped around his elbow. "Where have you been?" Haruhi asks and Kaoru holds up the arm with the bandage on it. "I went to the infirmary to get my cut cleaned up. What are you guys doing?" I hold up the already hollowed out pumpkin so he could see. "Were making a lantern thingy." Kaoru shuffles over to where we were sitting and leans over me with a marker. "Oooooh, here, make the face and stuff so we can cut it out!" I nod and take them marker from him and start drawing, pulling him down into the seat next to me so he wouldn't have to hover over me to see.

Kaoru blushes slightly when I grabbed him but only Haruhi saw. She raises her eyebrows but tries to ignore what just happened. "Whered Hikaru go?" "He's over there showing off his work of art." We both look over to where hes pointing and see Hikaru running around with the lantern he carved out over his head. "Done! Here check it out!" I yell posing proudly at the face I just drew. Immediately Haruhi and Kaoru drop to the floor laughing. "W-What the hell is that? Now **that's** a curse!" I pout at their jokes and hug the pumpkin "Shut up! I think Jeffery is beautiful!" "JEFFERY? you named it?" "Shut up!" Kaoru gets off the ground and pried 'Jeffery' from my arms. "Give it here Akira, I'll cut out his _beautiful_ face for you." I just nod my head and walk away, 'Jerks!'

The doors to the foods room opened up once again and Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori walked in. Kyoya was dressed as a priest, Mori was dressed as a dog, and Hunny was dressed as a cat. "Akira, I didn't know you were here. I want you to participate in the ball tonight." I sigh and nod my head to Kyoya. 'Looks like I'm not going trick or treating tonight. Bummer!' Kyoya then went somewhere else, probably to go tell Haruhi the same thing. "Akira! Trick or treat!" Hunny yelled jumping up and down. "Here!" I took one of the cookies we made and shoved it into his mouth. Immediately he spit it out and went crying to Mori. "Too salty!" I raised my eyebrow and looked at the cookies. "They were fine just a minute ago…"

"OUCH!" Hikaru yelled dropping the knife he was using to carve Jeffery. "Ah your bleeding!" I yelled running over to him. Blood was dripping from his finger all the way down his arm. Everyone around me was yelling that it was the curse again and that he needed to go to the infirmary ASAP but he was insisting that he was fine. I smacked him on the head and grabbed his shoulders. "What are you, stupid? Your going now! Kaoru!" I look over my shoulder to see if he heard me when I saw someone with Hikarus lantern over their head. He was also wearing the angel costume. 'Wait a bloody second…'

"Akira…will you dance with Kaoru and I at the ball tonight?" I look down confused and flustered at Hikaru. "What?" He looks down at the ground where droplets of blood were falling. "If you promise to dance with us, I'll go to the infirmary." Suddenly everything clicked in my mind. The wearing the costume, doing all these stupid activities. The twins all did this as a plan! I grab Hikarus arm and drag him to the sink. "Wait what are you-" I turned on the water and shoved his hand under the sink. Right when the water hit him the 'blood' washed right off showing a clean and uncut finger. "Wounded huh? Not even close to what I'm going to do to you after I figure all this crap out!" I run over to the person with the lantern on their head and ripped the pumpkin off. "President?" Everyones jaws dropped and he just scratched his head. "It was a funny prank.. I couldn't resist!"

I booked it out the door before anyone could stop me and I headed for the clock tower. So if Hikarus down here Kaoru must be…

I snuck over to the stairs where the window was and saw the 'witch' staring out it. "Hikaru? Is it time to switch already? You didn't have to-" "The jigs up Kaoru. Time for the punishment game." Kaoru spun around quickly and practically pissed his pants as I booked it up the stairs at him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_~Music Room 3~_

"So…It was the twins all along?" I nod at Haruhis question from across the room. "And they went through all of that trouble?" "Yup" "Broke the window?" Nod "Switched the clocks?" Nod "Blew off Nikozawas wig?" "Well actually that was pure luck, amazing how things just fall into place isn't it?" I glare at the **devils** and they quickly shut up. 'That's right, fear the beast!' Tamakis head was practically steaming he was so pissed. "You better apologize to me daughters for causing them so much trouble today! Beg for their mercy!"

The wins stood up and clenched their fists. "Alright were sorry! But we just wanted to spend Halloween together!" Haruhi and I stared at them shocked. They went through all of that just for us? I stood up and squeezed in between Hikaru and Kaoru. "Let's go guys." Everyone stared at me confused. I grin and lace my fingers with theirs "We got a date with the dance floor!" Hikaru looked down at me and grinned while Kaoru blushed madly and scratched his head.

_~What happenes when two people want something but theres only one in the world?~_


End file.
